Después del Café
by Vwallacebrother
Summary: Un tren se descarrila en medio de Equestria. Este fanfic relata las historias de los causantes, sus implicados y el pobre maquinista. Cada una diferente y más reveladora. Ven y descubre lo que de verdad paso.
1. La Heroína

**Después del Café**

 **Capítulo 1**

— **La heroína—**

En un cuarto gris, una mesa de metal y dos sillas, entran en [escena] una pony.

—Muy buenas tardes, soy la Oficial Grape, —Saluda una pony color lila, melena naranja, traje de policía y lentes negros— estoy aquí para hacerle unas preguntas de lo sucedido, señorita…

Lee el libreto

—Sweet Sugar. —Responde la otra poni al frente de ella.

—Ah, ese es. Primero quisiera acomodarme. —Grape se sienta delante de una mesa al frente de Sweet Sugar, en un cuarto de interrogatorio policial. El caso es que ella no era ninguna sospechosa, pero tenían que charlar amenamente para saber todo acerca de lo sucedido.

Una ventana a su lado de las dos, un foco de luz en el medio, botellas de agua y un sándwich mordido, en el lado de la oficial Grape ella tenía un libreto con nombres y fotografías de lo sucedido. El ambiente es calmo, silencioso y olía a aromatizante, los pisos brillaban por el excelente esfuerzo del conserje de la Comisaria.

La oficial Grape se sienta, se acomoda con el espaldar y prosigue mientras relee los papeles de su libreto.

—Necesito que me responda algunas preguntas antes de que me cuente todo el relato de lo sucedió desde el transbordo, señorita Sugar lo quiero saber todo, por favor…

Sweet Sugar asiente con la cabeza, ella es una Pegaso de color blanco, melena celeste, ojos celestes, su collar de perlas que la caracterizaba y pecas en sus mejillas. Cubierta de un manto y mordiendo su sándwich antes de que comience a preguntar la oficial.

—Está bien, empecemos con lo ordinario. ¿Cuál es su Trabajo y qué hacía en ese tren?

—Trabajé en ese mismo tren, soy de las ponys de servicio, entregamos comida y asistimos a los pasajeros. —Responde con tranquilidad Sugar.

—Vaya, eso explica el uniforme, después de esta conversación me la va a entregar para que le hagamos alguno análisis de sangre, esa gran mancha que tiene en su costado me inquieta y seguro que no es de usted. —La oficial Grape se asoma para agarrar una botella de agua y se sirve en un vaso.

Sweet Sugar mira apenada hacia el suelo —No… esta sangre es de una madre que ayudé en el accidente, tuvo una cortadura en su lomo, le hice un vendaje con tela, pero no pude dejar limpio mi uniforme.

—… ¿De cuantos años era esta madre? —Pregunta la oficial, mientras hojea una lista en sus páginas.

—Creo que de… como 30 años.

—Aquí no hay nadie de 30 años ni cercano. Peor una madre, solamente una joven madre de 21 años. ¿No será ella?

—Ah sí, seguro es ella. —Recuerda Sweet Sugar

—¿No tenía a su potrilla? —Le pregunta Grape

—Sí, tenía un potrillo. Lo abrazo con sus cascos para evitar que sufriera algo y tuvo que soportar los metales que rasgaron su lomo. —Sugar cierra los ojos mientras intenta acordar esa imagen que vio de ella.

Abrazando a su potrillo, con su mirada preocupada, en la fría nieve… el humo que sacaba de su boca al respirar, los pequeños murmullos de la madre tranquilizando a su bebe, su…

—Señorita Sugar, ¿está bien?

—Ah sí, solo que… estaba recordando cuando la encontré. Fue un milagro. —Sugar sonríe forzosamente, igual es triste ver esa imagen en su cabeza.

—Mire señorita Sugar, usted es una heroína para todos los pasajeros que sufrieron en ese fatal accidente, estoy seguro que todos vivieron y eso fue gracias a usted.

—Muchas gracias Oficial Grape. —Sugar asiente con una sonrisa cerrada.

—Bueno, ahora quisiera seguir con otra pregunta, según mis archivos, tenemos a dos sujetos sospechosos en este accidente, incluyendo al maquinista, del cual no sabemos nada de él, ni su cuerpo.

La oficial Grape relee sus papeles, mientras de reojo observa a Sweet Sugar, cómo reacciona al saber algo del maquinista o cualquier detalle minúsculo que demuestre cierta inquietud.

Sweet Sugar solo escucha con un rostro leve.

—Hm... estos dos sujetos no eran criminales ni nada, ni tampoco se conocían, ambos iban en un tren directo a Ponyville sin razón alguna, ambos sin familiares ni conocidos. Sus nombres no son necesarios para su conocimiento. Están internados.

La oficial Grape toma dos fotografías de los cuerpos de ambos ponys y se los muestra a Sweet Sugar.

¿Conoce a alguno de ellos dos, incluso de algo más de lo que le mencione? —Pregunta la oficial

Sweet Sugar se inclina a ver ambas fotografías, su cabeza gira de izquierda a derecha analizándolas mientras mueve sus labios silenciosamente.

—Ambos son muy parecidos.

—Si, los dos tienen casi el mismo color de pelaje, uno es azul claro otro es más oscuro, lo único que los hace diferenciar es que este tiene melena verde —Lo apunta. —y este es de melena café. —Apunta la otra fotografía.

—Yo lo conozco a él. —Apunta al potro de melena café. —Durante la noche o madrugada de ese viaje, lo encontré en su asiento con pánico. Me dijo que tenía paranoia a algo que iba a suceder, que lo observaban o cosas así, incluso le invite un café para que se tranquilizara. Se había despertado por un mal sueño.

—¿No le dijo para que iba a Ponyville? —Le pregunta mientras se quita sus gafas, se rasca el ojo y se los vuelve a poner.

—Sí, me dijo que era para ver a su amada. —Vuelve a darle una mordida a su sándwich.

La Oficial Grape anota las respuestas de Sweet Sugar en su libreta.

—¿Sabe quién era ella? —La mira a S.S.

—No, me dijo que era alguien muy ocupada, pero quería conquistarla o algo así. —Sweet Sugar relata moviendo sus cascos.

—Muy ocupada eh… lo anoto. ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, eso es todo. —Sweet Sugar le da una mordida a su Sándwich—

—Ya. Ehm, otra... ah… ¿conocía al otro sujeto? —Desvía su mirada de su libreto y mira a Sugar.

—Más o menos, lo vi a la lejanía cuando él y el otro sujeto se encontraban peleando.

—¿Peleando? Cuénteme más. —Vuelve su mirada al libreto y anota.

—Sí, Ehm… deje que el otro tomara una siesta y me fui a dormir, un poco más tarde después de eso, escuche un ruido cerca de donde lo encontré, él no estaba ahí, solo pude ver un hilo de sangre en el piso. Corrí hacia donde iba y me encontré a estos dos entrando a la cabina del maquinista. No pude abrir la puerta por donde entraron y me salí de esa cabina volando para entrar por la ventana del maquinista. No pude seguir más y todo el accidente paso, ¿cómo?, no lo sé.

—¿Usted estaba dispuesta a acercarse a su pelea?

—Realmente no lo sé, simplemente me fije en seguirlos y después pensaría que hacer, tal vez ayudar al maquinista. —Sweet Sugar relata con tranquilidad—

—¿Eso es todo lo que sabe de estos dos sujetos? —La oficial Grape deja de anotar y vuelve a tomar un sorbo de su botella.

—Si. Eso nada más.

—Bueno, ahora… ¿Qué me dice acerca del Maquinista?

—Ah si el… off espere, creo que me hace calor con este manto, me lo quito ¿ya?

—Ahí déjelo. —Le apunta a un lado de la mesa.

Sugar se levanta, se quita el manto y lo dobla para ponerlo en la mesa.

—Realmente agradezco que nos rescaten y nos hayan dado con esos mantos. —Le sonríe y luego se vuelve a sentar.

—Pues sí, este frio es terrible.

—Si… Bueno, acerca del maquinista… ehm… —Sugar pone su casco en su hocico y piensa— Creo que era… un tal... Steamer o algo así. No lo vi durante el viaje.

—Su aspecto, ¿sabe cómo es?

—Sí, pelaje amarrillo y cabellera marrón, usa un pañuelo rojo en su cuello y su gorra azul de maquinista.

—Está bien, buscaremos si había alguien así en el accidente. —Anota en su libreto sin desviar la mirada. —¿Usted noto alguna peculiaridad en el? Como… ¿Algo que lo haya hecho ver extraño antes de abordar el tren?

—No, nada. Siempre ha tenido una mirada seria y es una dulce persona, antes de abordar el tren se puso a conversar con otros maquinistas y después se subió al tren.

—¿Estos maquinistas eran sus amigos? ¿O eran ponys que no conocía?

—Eran ponys que conocía, no me olvido de mis compañeros de trabajo, en especial en uno.

—¿Quién es ese "uno"?

—Ah, mi novio, pero no estuvo cuando aborde al tren, ni hablo con Steamer, se quedó en casa y tal vez esté preocupado por mí. —Sugar mira de reojo pensando en las distintas reacciones que haría su novio si se enterara.

—Descuide, después de esto ya podrá volver a verlo.

—Está bien.

.

.

El ambiente sigue calmado. Las botellas de agua, que al principio estaban llenas, ahora se encuentran casi vacías, el sándwich esta por casi de acabar y el libreto de Grape está cada vez más lleno de escritos hechos por ella, todo va bien en la investigación.

—Vaya… vaya… ehm me faltan responder algunas preguntas, deberíamos tener un indicio de porque esto paso. Sabemos que uno de ellos iba a viajar a buscar a su chica, el paranoico, del otro no tenemos mucho perfil, ambos machos, ambos en el mismo trayecto, ehm…

…

…

¡ya se! ¿Acaso ambos decían algo mientras peleaban? Un murmullo o algo… —Grape pregunta

—Me pareció escuchar que el pony que hable, el paranoico, le pedía que no le hiciera daño, igualmente se defendía, el otro lo atacaba con furia. —Responde Sweet

— Si el otro no quería pelear y el otro sí, es que ya hubo una pelea antes, una rivalidad. Obvio. —Dice Grape

—Claro.

—¿Esta segura que esto no era por **celos**? —Mira a Sweet Sugar

Sweet Sugar mira a otro lado pensando en las similitudes que ambos tenían, no cabía duda, seguro que esto era por la misma chica, pero ¿Quién?

—Si juntamos todo lo que tenemos, clarísimo se nota que fue por celos, pero ¿Quién?

—No lo sé, dime tu. ¿acaso el pasajero iba con maletas? —La oficial alista su lápiz para anotar

—No, cuando revise las maletas, en su asiento no había ninguna. Ni cerca. —Grape anota.

—Entonces fue un viaje de emergencia, ¿alguna descripción física de la chica que buscaba el macho ese? ¿No menciono algo? —Grape sigue anotando las preguntas y respuestas

—M-me parece que sí, me dijo algo acerca de una estrella… ehm… ¿su cutiemark? Creo que dijo eso… si, eso dijo. —Termina diciendo para después acabarse el sándwich.

—Valioso, genial. Espérame un rato. —Dice la Oficial Grape sacando su radio. —Oye, Custer, Necesito que me busques a yeguas de ponyville que tengan una cutiemark de estrella. —Le habla a la radio.

—Entendido Grape, oye, será que después del trabajo podremos salir a-

—Cállate, estoy ocupada. —Se molesta enojada y antes de cortarle le dice —Necesito ahora lo que te pedí, y ya después hablamos de salidas.

Le corta.

La oficial Grape se acomoda la melena y toma una botella de agua y se la acaba.

—Je… los machos siempre son así. —Dice Sweet Sugar con una sonrisa traviesa. —Mi novio también es así como el tuyo.

La oficial deja la botella rápidamente en la mesa y responde:

—No no no, él no es mi novio. —Dice molesta Grape, con un levesisimo sonrojo.

—Tú le gustas, te está molestando en el trabajo pidiendo salir. —Dice Sweet con una mirada picara.

—Pues claro, pero no le daré la oportunidad. —Responde Grape cerrando los ojos y cruzando los cascos.

—Cuidado, si no le sigues el juego, luego te llamara "Mi Grape" o "querida" entre las conversaciones. —Ríe Sweet

—Ja… una vez que me haga eso lo despedirán por discapacitado. —Dice burlona mirando a Sweet Sugar.

—¿Y quién lo va a discapacitar? ¿tu?

—No, mi esposo. —Grape le atina con la respuesta y deja boquiabierta a Sweet Sugar.

Empieza a sonar un pequeño pitido en la radio de la Oficial Grape.

—Mi Grape, digo, Oficial Grape, y-ya pude averiguar que Yeguas hay en Ponyville con Cutiemarks de estrellas.

—A ver, dime. —Dice la oficial Grape con una mirada seria y molesta.

—Bueno solo hay dos, una potrilla y…

—¿Y quién más Custer? —Grape esta sedienta de saber quién es la yegua que implico a ambos machos.

—L-la Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Continuara en el CUARTO capítulo.

Señores, esta es la secuela de mi primer Fanfic, terminare con el vacío que deje de mi otra historia para concluir todo. Con el paso del tiempo se me han llenado la cabeza de grandes ideas que les gustaran, aunque, el tiempo pasa volando para todos nosotros. Actualmente me uní a la Fuerza Aérea, como Premilitar, y justo que estamos entrando en vacaciones estaré frecuentando más para allá y posible no tendré mucho tiempo, pero, les prometo que acabare de esta secuela para aquellos lectores que les haya gustado. Esa es la aclaración.

También quiero agradecer a mi autor favorito Filomental, sin ese "fanfictioner" no hubiera escrito nada en esta página, ¡agradézcanle! A los amigos y lectores, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	2. El secreto de Haraka

[Solamente vemos una imagen en negro, una voz en _off_ y el ruido de un tren en marcha.]

—Mi princesa Twilight Sparkle, te conocí cuando fuiste al imperio de cristal y nos salvaste del rey Sombra, pude contemplar tu fuerza y tu valentía, estuve presente en la boda y te veías hermosa. En mis sueños, me imagino que tú y yo estamos en ese altar casándonos, y que de pronto, me defiendes contra los changelings; y si tu estuvieras en peligro, yo daría mi vida por ti.

Daria mi vida a aquella Yegua con la melena más hermosa, teñida de la mejor tonalidad y combinación de colores jamás hechas, tus ojos grandes y tiernos, tus labios seductores que me enloquecen, tu lomo, tu panza un poquito regordeta, tus flancos… oh si… tus flancos, firmes y musculosos, llenos de pura fibra y… dureza. Cuántas veces pienso en ti cada día, cuántas veces pongo una nueva vela en tu altar en mi cuarto, cuántas veces he besado mi pequeño peluche de tu persona.

Eres la princesa más hermosa que existe, he intento transformar mi cuerpo para verse seductor, he hecho ejercicios, me cuido la melena, mi repare mi nariz rota y lo más importante… entreno mi juguete pensando en ti… para ti. Oh Twilight, realeza de la amistad, yo seré tu rey, seré tu esposo, seré al quien te cuide.

[La imagen se abre, mostrándonos a un pony durmiendo en un asiento del tren, cerca de la ventana]

Lejos de ese poni que duerme, esta otro observándolo. —Pero sé que hay alguien que me lo está imponiendo, ese cabrón, ese maldito potro de dos patas, ojo de víbora-saca mocos, acabare con él. [La imagen vuelve en negro]

 **Después del Café**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **—El Secreto de Haraka—**

[La escena es Ponyville, nevando, de noche, una gran ventisca, el cielo pintado de azules, y a cada rato se escucha el silbido del viento]

Vincent había viajado, después de una gran travesía, junto con su amigo Sunburst desde el Imperio de Cristal hasta Ponyville. Sufrieron el fatídico accidente del tren, se quedaron en Vanhoover por un día y lograron volver.

La razón por la que Vincent había continuado con el viaje, era porque quería ver a su novia Haraka. Ella, era una cebra que conoció por la ciudad, queriéndola por su personalidad muy única, su manera de ver el mundo, su humor, su belleza. Era una cebra que, según palabras de Vincent, era así: "vivía en el campo, en una casa de madera, en las praderas, lejos de Ponyville; ella amaba los dos tipos de vida, en la ciudad y en el campo; es perfecta". Así es, era una cebra libre y Vincent la amaba mucho.

El problema ocurrió cuando ella se marchó a su casa, eso era mientras Sunburst esperaba a Starlight, durante tres largos meses. Vincent quedo solo, pero pudo despedirse de ella, le mandaba cartas y poesías, a ella le encantaban y Vincent se sentía feliz con eso. Ahora tocaba visitarla a ella. Vincent aprovecho de irse con Sunburst y bueno… aquí estamos.

Vincent galopa en una oscura Ponyville, llena de nieve y con una ventisca helada, hacia el ayuntamiento. Tiene una chaqueta que compró en Vanhoover, su melena morada sujetada en ola de caballo y sus lentes empapados por el frío.

Pese a que Haraka vivía lejos, para Vincent no era una molestia tener que preguntar a la alcaldesa acerca del lugar dónde se encontraba su vivienda, todavía no era de tarde, y sin duda ella no tendría problema de darle la dirección.

Vincent se aproximó al ayuntamiento, tenía unas luces encendidas por el lugar y sin dudar abrió la puerta, todo el viento se escapa por la puerta y este la cerró rápidamente para que no entrara el frio.

[Estamos en una oficina acogedora con luces amarillas y un sonido muy bajo del viento debido a las ventanas de la habitación]

El silencio en esa sala es a causa de una poni concentrada, la alcaldesa, que se encuentra leyendo unos papeles en su escritorio grande de madera, con un bolígrafo anota algunas hojas y toma un sorbo de su vaso de leche caliente.

Cuando Vincent llega abriendo la puerta lentamente, la alcaldesa levanta la mirada y deja su bolígrafo, mira cómo él pone su chaqueta en un colgador y se queda observando el lugar, dirigiendo su mirada por el techo hasta llegar a ella, Vincent se acerca y la alcaldesa lo saluda primero.

—Buenas noches soy la alcaldesa Mare, ¿Qué se le ofrece querido amigo? —Saluda la alcaldesa levantando su casco para que Vincent la agite en modo de saludo, con una sonrisa y tranquilidad.

Vincent extiende su casco y la agita con ella mientras dice. —Buenas noches, soy Vincent, ehm… estoy buscando a alguien que vive cerca de aquí, en Ponyville. Su nombre es Haraka. —Sonríe tranquilamente.

—Ehm… no lo sé Vincent, déjame buscarla un rato. —La alcaldesa Mare se levanta de su silla y se dirige a un cajón lleno de papeles. Busca un poco y encuentra su lista de los pobladores de Ponyville, con dirección incluida. —A ver… ehm… Apple…Bon Bon…Cheri…Flutter…Rainbow… NO, no hay ninguna Haraka por aquí. Lo siento Vincent. —Mira apenada a Vincent, esperando que su rostro se torne diferente.

Efectivamente, Vincent se muestra preocupado. —E-es una cebra, ¿no tiene una lista distinta?

—¿Es una cebra? Bueno… no viven cebras aquí en Ponyville, tengo otra lista de los ponys que viven por los alrededores, puede que allí esté tu amiga. —La alcaldesa devuelve su lista al cajón y busca más al fondo por otra. La saca y empieza a leer. —La primera es Zecora… esta Trixie (ya que vive en un carruaje) y tenemos a… Blasak y a Blitzy, dice aquí que tienen una hija, pero… no tengo su nombre anotada. ¿será ella?

—Bueno… Haraka me dijo que vive con sus padres lejos de Ponyville, ¿s-será que me puede decir dónde queda?

—Claro, esta de camino a Sweet Apple Acres, se sigue recto hasta llegar a un pastizal de trigo y a la derecha, cruzando un pequeño puente sobre un rio. Sabrás que llegaste a su casa por los dos pisos que tienen, cultivan casi de todo, zanahorias, lechugas y tomates. Son gente amable. —La alcaldesa le sonríe a Vincent.

Vincent toma toda esa información y se la queda en su cabeza, se imagina el trayecto y luego le pregunta una última vez a la alcaldesa. —¿Dónde queda Sweet Apple Acres? —Sonríe

—Está saliendo por aquí y se va allá recto. —Con su casco apunta hacia donde debe ir. —Ahí es.

—Está bien, muchas gracias alcaldesa, le agradezco por su enorme ayuda. Luego nos vemos. ¡Adiós!

—Adiós Vincent, fue un placer ayudarte. —Le sonríe amablemente mientras agita su casco despidiéndose.

Vincent va hacia el colgador y toma su chaqueta, se acomoda los lentes y se prepara para salir de esa puerta, enfrentándose al frio de afuera.

* * *

[Estamos por unos campos un lejos de Ponyville, es de noche y la ventisca ya bajo, solamente cae nieve, lentamente, mientras el cielo muestra una luna llena y un cielo lleno de estrellas, tonalidades azules en el fondo]

Vincent galopa en dirección a las coordenadas que le dijo la alcaldesa, va por "S.A.A.", pasa por un pastizal de trigo, gira a su derecha, pasa un puente de un rio prácticamente congelado, y finalmente logra ver una casa de madera, con cultivos por los alrededores.

La casa de madera tiene una chimenea, un segundo piso con terraza, el techo cubierto de nieve, un pequeño faro de luz que está cerca de la puerta y un buzón de correo.

A Vincent se le aparece una sonrisa en la cara y chilla de la emoción, está cerca de finalmente ver a su querida novia, a Haraka, ¿qué hubiera sido de ella todo este tiempo? ¿Lo extrañaría? ¿Se abra hecho un nuevo corte de cabello? Eran las preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza de Vincent, mientras se acercaba más hacia la casa. En su mente rondaban imágenes de él encontrándose de ella, teniendo una charla tranquila con su padre y convencerlo para que los dejen para poder estar juntos, formar una estrecha amistad con su padre y llevarse bien.

Vincent sube por unas pequeñas escaleras que hay delante de la puerta, escucha el viento sonar fuerte. Ansia volver a sentir el calor de una casa, las luces están encendidas, sin duda aún están despiertos. Se acomoda su chamarra, se peina un poco, y levanta su casco con determinación, todo tiene que ser perfectamente calculado, es el momento más importante de los dos, Haraka y Vincent, pero ella aun no lo sabe.

—Aquí vamos.

*toc toc toc*

Vincent se queda esperando ahí un rato, mira por los lados. Espera un sonido que le índice que alguien le va abrir la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —Es la voz de Haraka, Vincent se emociona, su cola se mueve por los lados, una sonrisa lo ilumina, no puede creer que la primera persona que le recibirá será ella, cuánto tiempo sin verla, sin duda esta visita será fenomenal.

Se escuchan los pasos, suelo de madera, la luz amarilla que se ve por debajo de la puerta se apaga por la sombra de algún poni delante de la puerta, se escuchan sonidos mecánicos, lo que parece ser que la puerta tiene más de un seguro, Vincent se extraña un poco, pero no le da importancia, la emoción opaca esas cosas. Finalmente, la puerta se abre.

El chillido de la puerta abrirse entra en los oídos de Vincent, su mirada se fija en la puerta y la luz entra al exterior, la silueta negra de una cebra por delante de la luz.

—¡Harak-! —Vincent es interrumpido por la pezuña de Haraka, ella rápidamente sale de la casa y cierra la puerta con su pata trasera, su mirada es de ¿miedo?

—¿Vincent? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Haraka saca su pezuña y sus cejas se fruncen, está molesta.

—H-hola Haraka, ¿Q-que…porque hiciste eso? —Vincent, está confundido, aunque emocionado, no puede evitar sacar su sonrisa por volverla a ver

—Eso no importa, ¿Viniste a visitarme? —Haraka lo mira fijamente

—S-sí, vine a visitarte, ¿Por qué actúas tan raro? —Vincent pregunta más confundido aun, acaso ella no quiere volverlo a ver

—¿Porque no me avisaste? No puedes venir así por así, ¡no me mandaste ni una carta o algo! —Haraka se ve diferente cuando está molesta, Vincent nunca conoció esa faceta de ella.

—¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? ¡Si tú me dijiste que tus padres estarían encantados de conocerme! —Responde Vincent, intentando que ella recuerde y pueda calmarla.

—¡No! ¡Pero claro que no!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… —Haraka no sabe cómo responder, desvía su mirada y se pone triste, baja las orejas y piensa que responderle.

.

—Querida, ¿Quién está ahí? —Se escucha una voz fuerte y autoritaria.

—¡E-es un nuevo vecino papá! ¡Acaba de llegar a su nueva casa y quiso visitarnos! —Grita Haraka hacia el comedor, Vincent la mira confundido.

—¿Así? Déjalo que entre, tengo ensalada de hojas verdes si quiere. —Le habla con calma el padre de Haraka.

Ambos entran.

Haraka, con una cara melancólica, cierra la puerta con lentitud. Vincent, por otro lado, se queda viendo la primera impresión de la casa, hay dos salas por los lados, la primera tiene varios estantes de libros y un sofá para uno.

Y la segunda habitación tiene una chimenea, sofás grandes delante de ella, un piano en la esquina y luces naturales hechos con velas.

Por las escaleras se ve en la pared varias fotos familiares, en el segundo piso se ven dos puertas, cada una con adornos distintos, la primera tiene pegatinas de flores y dichos. La otra tiene un calendario colgado. Son las habitaciones de Haraka y su padre.

Haraka mira a Vincent. El deja de mirar por la casa y se fija en ella muy desconcertado. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" se pregunta el.

—¿Acaso tu padre no sabe que somos novios? —Le pregunta Vincent preocupado, realmente esto era muy extraño y más aún lo siguiente que le dirá Haraka a continuación:

—Somos vecinos, no me conoces y ni somos novios. —Dice Haraka fríamente.

El corazón de Vincent se parte, no, no es que se parta, siente una punzada, una aguja le penetra en el centro, su cabeza explota, "¿QUÉ?" no entiende nada. Solamente se queda mirando a Haraka. Por qué ella actúa así ahora, qué es lo que tiene, verla hace que Vincent quiera abrazarla, olvidar todo lo que ella acaba de decir y decirle una vez que la ama, arreglar todo esto ahora.

Haraka se queda por un rato viendo a Vincent, este se queda perplejo y ella no sabe qué hacer ahora, "¿y si vamos al comedor a comer?" se pregunta Haraka, razones no se saben porque ella está muy distante ahora, solo quiere que Vincent se vaya rápido. "No lo aguanto más, iremos al comedor"

—Ven, hay cena. —Dice Haraka sin verlo a los ojos.

Haraka se dirige lentamente hacia el comedor, Vincent la sigue sin decir nada, quisiera decirle algo, pero no le salen las palabras, solamente se queda mirando las cosas que hay por la casa, todo es muy tranquilo y rustico, adornos muy bonitos y fotografías de paisajes otoñales; vitrina llena de platos de vidrio; un suelo de madera; techo verde; pared color crema; pasan por la sala que es muy acogedora y tiene una chimenea llena de fotos por encima. Llegan al comedor y ven al padre de Haraka sirviendo en unos platos unas ensaladas verdes con aceitunas.

El padre de Haraka luce igual que ella, son cebras, pero algo tiene el de diferente, aparte de su cuerpo fortachón y grande, sus ojos son color rubí, sus orejas están más caídas, como de un perro. Y su melena es gris con puntas negras. Más parece ser una cebra negra de rayas blancas, porque su hocico tiene más color negro.

—"Desde lo lejos pensé ver el vacío, pero en realidad es mi esperanza más cerca de mi" —Dice el padre de Haraka con un tono alegre, recitando aquella frase que lee en sus libros —Hola amigo, un gusto que vengas a visitarnos, soy Blasak, ella es mi hija querida Haraka, ¿Cómo estás? —Pregunta de manera muy amigable.

—H-hola, soy Vincent, yo… —La mira de reojo a Haraka, sabe que no debe fallarle, aunque no quiera — vengo del Imperio de Cristal. Casi recién me acabo de mudar aquí, agradezco demasiado de mi parte que me hayan acogido. —Sonríe nerviosamente, no sabe si su mentira haya convencido a Blasak.

—¿E-eres del Imperio de Cristal? —Después de decir esto, Blasak ríe fuertemente por toda la casa, descortés de su parte. —Jajá… ¿y qué haces tú "ciudadeño" en un lugar como este? ¿a vivir? ¡No te creo!

—¡C-C-claro que sí! Me dijeron que este lugar es muy tranquilo y que uno puede respirar el aire tranquilo aquí, correr por los campos y ser libre, aparte, formar una familia aquí seria grandioso, m-mis hijos jugarían aquí con tranquilidad —Haraka se sonroja un poco al escuchar esas palabras y durante toda la conversación se queda mirando a la ventana, lejos del contacto visual de los dos.

Blasak se queda callado con el monologo de Vincent, con una leve sonrisa en su cara, escucha atentamente.

—S-s-sé que usted se ríe porque vengo de allá, es ruidoso y lleno de ponys, lo sé. Es por eso que también quiero vivir aquí, por la tranquilidad, otro tipo de vida, esa es la que deseo en mi vida. —Dice Vincent esperanzado que Blasak crea en cada palabra que él diga, no todo es falso tampoco, las cosas que le conto Haraka de su vida en el campo lo fascinaron a Vincent, y realmente le gustaría vivir allí pero ahorita esos no son sus planes, lo de tener hijos también está muy lejano.

—Mira hijo, no me rio porque vengas de allá, me rio porque finalmente acabo de conocer a alguien que realmente comprende la clase de vida que hay allá, su gente me enferma, les falta humildad, cariño, amor por todos, incluso se creen que están en el gran escalón de la sociedad… Mmhh… "de cristal" Puff. —El padre de Blasak termina, y mira a Haraka, nota que ella está mirando a otro lado y continua. —¿Sí o no es cierto Haraka? Cuando volviste de tu viaje al Imperio de Cristal dijiste que no te gusto, ni quisiera volver, todo ruidoso y eso.

Haraka mira con temor a Vincent, luego a su padre por venderla. —C-claro papá, no es mi clase de lugar ese, ¿sabes? Jeje… —Se peina la melena con su casco, de repente piensa que podría verse nerviosa y se quita su sonrisa, no tiene que parecer nervioso en ningún aspecto, solo muestra una cara neutral.

Vincent los mira a ambos sin saber que decir.

—No te preocupes, tengamos o no diferentes opiniones de tu antiguo hogar, finalmente estas aquí. Disfruta de tu plato que te serví, "el hambriento es lejano y frio, aliméntalo y será tu amigo por siempre" dice Leonoldo en sus libros. —Dice Blasak, seguidamente de tomar una mordida a su plato de ensalada.

Vincent y Haraka le dan una mordida a su comida, Vincent traga y le habla a Blasak. —Se nota que le gusta mucho la literatura.

—Demasiado, tengo en mi cabeza tantas frases que para cada situación siempre se viene una, incluso para esto; "el conocimiento es poder", al tener mi librería llena de libros, los que leo me dan poder, el poder del habla, el poder de ser mejor, el poder en esta casa.

—¡Vaya! ¿Que géneros le gusta?

—Leo novelas y enciclopedias, me gustan las novelas históricas y de misterio. —toma un vaso de agua

—Interesante… ¿Acaso no tiene algún genero culposo por ahí? Jeje, si sabe a lo que me refiero, en mi caso me gusta la ficción y libros con finales trágicos, no es común, pero sin mi clase de libros. —Termina y luego le da un bocado a su ensalada

—¿Gustos culposos? Bueno… me gustan los libros de otros tonos. —Mira pícaramente a Vincent

—¿Tonos? —Vincent no entiende, le da un sorbo a su vaso con agua y lo deja en la mesa. —¿Se refiere a…?

Como un susurro le responde Blasak: —Erótica y libros de yeguas.

—¿Así? Interesante.

—El primero es lo obvio, machos como somos, el otro es para saber el pensamiento de las yeguas, como criarlas o amarlas, para mi querida hija Haraka, aprendí todo para ser un buen padre. ¿no es verdad Haraka?

—Claro papá, eres un buen padre y… te quiero mucho. —Dice Haraka con su bella sonrisa.

—Así es Vincent, mi vida son los libros, gusto heredado por mi padre. "Que descanse en paz desde los cielos, observando a su generación con alegría"

—Vaya, que bien que su padre lo haya formado de buena manera, lo felicito. —Dice Vincent con una sonrisa tranquila, le cayó muy bien el padre de Haraka, pensaba que iba a ser alguien más duro o peor, pero es un buen hombre de cultura.

Haraka sigue comiendo su ensalada, Blasak igual y Vincent continua también pero muy lentamente, le gusta disfrutar de la comida con lentitud.

.

.

.

Después de un rato, Blasak termina su plato y su vaso. Vincent y Haraka aún no.

Blasak se levanta con su plato y se dirige hacia la cocina, antes de que él se fuera, Vincent habla:

—Ah, una pregunta señor Blasak, ¿Qué fue de la madre de Haraka? No la vi por aquí… —Pregunta inocentemente Vincent, con la misma tranquilidad.

—Espérame un ratito, ya hablamos. —Blasak se va sin responder y se dirige hacia la cocina, se escucha la manilla girar y el agua bajar con cierta velocidad, el ruido inunda la tranquilidad del comedor y solamente se escucha el agua fluir y los platos chocándose con los vasos al ser lavados.

Haraka se levanta y rápidamente le habla a Vincent en su oreja.

—¿¡Que te pasa!? Mi madre ha muerto desde que fui niña, ¡no le puedes hacer recuerdo de eso!

—¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?

—No pensé que era necesario decirte, no sabía que ibas a venir aquí para que no mencionaras ese tema, solamente él y yo sabemos el destino de mi madre, ¡nadie más debe sabe que ella falleció!

—¡Perdóname, no lo sabía! Espero que eso no lo moleste.

—Espero yo tampoco.

Blasak llega al comedor y ve a los dos hablando a susurro, Blasak se queda extrañado, los pasos de Blasak se vuelven muy lento y se dirige a sentarse en su asiento.

—Vaya, parece que ustedes dos ya se hicieron amigos… ¿o ya lo eran?

—B-bueno, n-nosotros… —Tartamudea Vincent

—NO, no… no pasa nada, solo necesito que me respondas a esto… ¿Quién te dijo que este lugar existe? No no, es más ¿Quién te dijo que este lugar es tranquilo y que sería un buen lugar para vivir? Casi ni entramos al estado de Ponyville para que nos conozcas, solamente alguien que es de aquí, te dijo. ¿Quién es?

—M-m-mire yo… H-Haraka me conto de este lugar. —Vincent empieza a sudar, su sonrisa nerviosa lo delata totalmente.

—¿Ósea que ya son amigos? ¿Dónde se conocieron?

—F-fue en el imperio de cristal, ¡y-yo fui su guía turístico y su compañero! —Sus ojos se mueven rápidamente mirando a todos lados, pero no quiere mirar esa mirada fija de Blasak, que le entra por toda el alma.

—¿¡Tu compañero?! ¡Haraka me dijiste que no hiciste amigos ahí! —Blasak se acerca a la mesa y la golpea

—¡Papá yo-! —Haraka se asusta y empieza a temblar

—¡Señor Blasak! —Vincent se levanta de su asiento —tengo algo que confesarle! P-perdón si te interrumpo Haraka, pero…

—¡Vincent No! —Haraka dice totalmente aterrorizada

—¿¡Que es?! —Grita Blasak

—Pero yo no soy el amigo de Haraka, ni tampoco su compañero, somos novios, nos conocimos en el imperio de cristal y nos amamos. Ella es todo para mí, es bella y su actitud es increíble, no es como cualquier yegua que conocí, al conocerlo pude darme cuenta que vive con un padre ejemplar, lleno de cultura y muy inteligente. Es por eso que también su hija es así, es valiente, es capaz de todo, Señor Blasak, tal vez no le agrade que su hija tenga un novio, pero yo le puedo garantizar que la cuidare, que nunca jamás en mi vida y en mis otras vidas le romperé el corazón a su preciosa hija. Con todo mi corazón señor Blasak, le digo con toda honestamente y juro por todas las palabras que dije hacia su hija. No lo defraudare…

Un silencio demasiado incomodo se queda en el comedor, Blasak se queda mirando a los dos con furia y enojo, entrecierra sus ojos para ver fijamente a la cara de Haraka, ella sabe lo que le viene por mentir y por otras cosas, Blasak lo sabe y… sonríe

.

.

.

pícaramente.

—Haraka, ven. Tenemos que hablar. "Los asuntos personales se resuelven desde el interior" —Blasak se da la vuelta y se dirige al cuarto donde están las escaleras y sube por ellas.

Mientras tanto, Haraka y Vincent se miran a los ojos, totalmente asustados y nerviosos, Haraka rompe el silencio entre ellos dos.

—Vincent… no puedo creer que eso digas de mí, en verdad… —Haraka dice apenada mirando al suelo

—Shh Haraka, no digas nada, no hay nada más que agregar a todo esto, yo solamente te amo. —Dice Vincent dándole una sonrisa cariñosa, sonrisa que Haraka ve cuando Vincent levanta su cabeza con su casco desde su mentón.

—no es por eso… sino que… —A Haraka se le bajan las orejas y evita mirar a Vincent.

—¡HARAKA! ¡VEN AQUÍ! —Grita desde su cuarto su papá.

—sálvame.

Haraka se levanta aterrorizada y corre hacia las escaleras y entra al cuarto. *¡Pum! * se escucha la puerta cerrar de golpe.

.

[La cámara sitúa a todo el comedor, y Vincent parado esperando con la mirada hacia lo lejos, pensando]

*Me siento mal por dejar así a Haraka, no entiendo porque su padre se enoja tanto, ¿que se referirá Haraka cuando me dijo que la salve? ¿Pero cómo?, ¡no creo que su padre le dé una reprimenda o la castigue delante mío, o cerca de mí! Acaso su-*

—¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! —Es el grito agudo de Haraka, seguido de un golpe de la pared.

Vincent salta de la mesa y corre lo más rápido posible hacia el cuarto de su padre. Vincent llega al segundo piso, pero no sabe cuál de las dos puertas es, se sitúa sobre una puerta y la abre de una patada, entra y solamente es un cuarto vacío, es el cuarto de Haraka… adornos de niña y color rosa, lencería en el piso y su espejo roto.

—¡CABRON LA PUERTA! —grita Blasak.

—¡VINCENT! AYUD- —Haraka es interrumpida con otro golpe que se escucha en la pared.

Vincent sale y con magia lanza la puerta hacia atrás, entra y ve a Haraka con la nariz sangra y su padre tomándola de su cuello, sangre en la pared, juguetes sexuales por la cama matrimonial, más lencería de yegua en el piso.

Vincent con su magia, sujeta a Blasak, la suelta a Haraka y lo lanza contra su armario, destruyéndolo.

Haraka tose sangre y mira esperanzada a Vincent, sus ojos lagrimean, su cuerpo tiembla. —Vincent…

—Ya voy Haraka, vámonos de aquí. —Vincent la toma con su magia y la deja sobre su lomo, salen del cuarto y baja por las escaleras.

—¡Cabron! Mi puta espalda, vas a ver, tu nunca tendrás a mi hija, ¡es mía! Te alcanzare y te matare, "mil rayos sobre ti y tus generaciones" ¡gran puta! —Grita Blasak levantándose y persiguiendo a los dos.

[La cámara muestra el exterior de la casa, todo parece tranquilo, el cielo es azul y la ventisca sigue fuerte, pero de pronto la puerta se abre de golpe y sale Vincent con Haraka en su lomo corriendo, la cámara los persigue por detrás de ellos]

—¡Haraka! Por celestia, no puedo creer que te haya hecho esto, vámonos de aquí. Oh Haraka, cuanto lo siento… —Dice Vincent mientras galopa con todas sus fuerzas.

Por la puerta sale Blasak persiguiéndolos, galopa con todas sus fuerzas y grita —¡Vincent! ¡No te la lleves, no!

—¡Tu padre Haraka! ¡Nos alcanzara!

—No lo hará, tiene problemas en su corazón, a este punto se cansará y no podrá seguirnos más. —Dice Haraka en el lomo de Vincent, viendo como su padre galopa a todas fuerzas, pero se detiene y cae en el suelo frio lleno de nieve. —Me salvaste Vincent… gracias.

—Nooo… ¡¿Por qué?! "El sufrimiento quema mi alma con fuego del dolor" No te vayas mi Blitzy, eres igual a ella, no te vayas Haraka, no… —Blasak llora solo mientras se desliza por el suelo, se tapa la cara con sus pezuñas y llora descontroladamente.

[La cámara se aleja de Blasak y se fija en la pareja corriendo a lo lejos, siguen corriendo por un buen rato hasta que no los vemos, y se funden con el negro de la noche]

.

.

.

 **[Epilogo del capítulo]**

—Mi madre murió cuando era una niña, según mi padre yo me parecía mucho a ella, solo que pequeña. Eso fue una maldición para mí, mi padre no pudo dejar el trago, e intento buscar un hobby que lo distrajera de la muerte de mi madre, es entonces que se puso a leer libros, no le bastaba con novelas típicas, quería seguir pensando en mi mamá, pero también quería oprimirla.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Empezó a leer lecturas eróticas, lecturas de yeguas, de potrillas especialmente y fantaseaba conmigo, nunca me toco… hasta que cumplí… los 13 años.

—¿Por qué hasta esa edad?

—Me veía igual a mi mamá, era totalmente idéntica.

Un silencio inunda en la habitación.

—Fue por eso que mi padre actuó, pensé que eran simples juegos y mi mente creía que eran buenos, que era algo diferente, me gustaba sentirlo y hacerlo, fui engañada por su lujuria… y todo lo peor acabo de comenzar cuando… cuando trajo esos horrendos juguetes, sus libros le daban ideas horrendas y empecé a detestar lo que hacíamos, me forzaba a hacerlo, me azotaba por no quererlo, e incluso… sus fantasías implicaban hacerme daño.

—¿Qué pudiste hacer?

—Su mente se corrompía cada vez que leía un libro nuevo y yo siempre los tiraba.

—¿Alguna vez paro tu padre? No creo que haya seguido haciendo eso hasta el día de hoy.

—Sí, una vez cuando lo hacía… decidió detenerse y me soltó. Se puso a llorar y me pidió perdón, lloraba todos los días por lo que hizo y lo perdoné, ya tenía 15 años cuando sucedió.

—¿Tiro todas las cosas con que te… lastimaba? —A Vincent le dolía el corazón imaginar que a su novia le hayan hecho daño…por su misma sangre.

—Aún guarda las cosas con las que me torturaba debajo de su cama, pero no las ha sacado durante tanto tiempo desde ese día que viniste.

Casi me iba a azotar mientras tú estabas en casa, no podía entrar en su cabeza el hecho de que me iba a perder, porque, desde que paro de hacerme daño, intento convencerme con sus disculpas para que cuando cumpliera mayoría de edad no me fuera de la casa.

—¿Y-y que hiciste?

—Decidí quedarme con él, vivir con él y nunca jamás me hizo algo de nuevo, aunque, vivía con temor todos los días. Sabía que su mente podría enfermarse de nuevo, pero me quede… para cuidarlo, decidí darle otra clase de vida, alejarlo de la erótica, intente darle libros pretenciosos con frases largas o memorables, le gusto esa clase de libros y poco a poco empezó a sentirse importante.

Ya no sentía que era una amenaza para mí.

Vincent se queda callado escuchándola, con su casco acariciando la de ella.

—Fue entonces cuando decidí tomar aire fresco y le pedí con muchas suplicas que me dejara viajar por los estados de Equestria, para poder conocer lo que me rodea, el acepto debido a que leyó un libro de trotamundos que lo fascino, yo misma se lo di.

—Entonces decidí viajar a mi suerte, y por azar del destino llegué al Imperio de Cristal, mi mente ya estaba formada con otra clase de ideas, pensaba buscar un trabajo y así irme de casa, ya no sentía tanto rencor con mi papá, solamente quería irme.

—Mi otro propósito era buscar novio… bueno… no era importante, pero, de pronto apareciste tú.

Vincent le da una cálida sonrisa a su novia

—Fue gracias a ti que realmente sentí lo que es amor de verdad. Tal vez nunca te lo dije, pero, cuando nos dormimos en mi cuarto del hotel, no hicimos el amor porque le tenía miedo a hacerlo, tenía miedo de que tú pudieras aprovecharte de mí, por eso dije que solo nos acurruquemos juntos, el amor a primera vista que tuvimos fue hermoso y supe que podía confiar en ti.

Pero mi tiempo de volver a casa llego y me fui, me mandabas cartas y poesías y las leía en secreto, nunca mi padre supo que me llegaban cartas.

—¿Y te gustaban?

—Releía esas cartas una y otra vez, te extrañaba muchísimo.

Vincent y Haraka se miran románticamente a los ojos, luego de un rato, Haraka desvía la mirada y continua por última vez su confesión.

—Espero que mi padre se muera por intentar violarme otra vez, mi madre descansa en paz con la suerte de nunca haber estado con un esposo como mi padre, incluso si ella estuviera viva, mi padre siempre seguiría siendo un perverso, desde niño lo fue.

Vincent le da un beso en la mejilla a Haraka, ella vuelve a mirarlo y le responde

—Gracias Vincent por salvarme y estar a mi lado, con gusto me quedaría a vivir contigo en tu casa allá en el Imperio de Cristal, juntos intentaremos despejar esto de nuestras mentes, liberaremos nuestras almas y viviremos felizmente. —Finaliza Haraka dándole un beso en los labios a Vincent, ambos sentados dentro de una habitación de un tren, solos.

\ _Dos años más tarde_ /

Finalmente, la muerte de Blasak sucedió, un ataque en el corazón mientras tomaba una sopa por la mañana.

Es otoño, el cielo esta radiante y las hojas naranjas caen por los árboles, se escuchan pájaros cantando, y volvemos a la antigua casa de Haraka, en su patio.

[La cámara apunta a una tumba, de lejos se acerca una pareja, un poni y una cebra]

—Aquí es. —Dice Haraka a Vincent —La tumba de mi madre… —Se inclina, deja unas flores en su tumba, y le da un beso en el suelo. —Mi padre me dijo que cuando el muera, desearía ser enterrado junto a de su esposa. Ese ha sido su mayor deseo en este mundo.

Haraka y Vincent se dan la vuelta y caminan por todo el estrecho del pueblo y llegan a un rio, donde una tumba que no estaba plantada posa sobre el rio.

—¿Pero sabes qué, Vincent? —Dice Haraka con lágrimas bajando de sus ojos y su voz quebradiza.

—No llores mi amor, ¿qué es? —Dice Vincent abrazándola.

—El… Él no se merece eso, por todo lo que me ha hecho, el daño que me hizo nunca lo podre olvidar, mis deseos de tener una infancia tranquila fueron destruidos por su egoísmo. Yo también le privare de su mayor deseo, posara su cuerpo cerca de este rio, a kilómetros lejos de mi madre, no tendrá su nombre en su tumba, solo dirá una frase que tengo pensada, su vida la malgasto, arruinando la mía, esta será la última vez que te veré papá, nunca más visitare tu tumba, tus nietos no sabrán que exististe, nadie sabrá de ti. Hasta luego.

A continuación, la pareja cava un hoyo cerca del rio y ponen la tumba y la tapa con tierra, ponen un escrito cerca suyo, un poste mal hecho tallado.

"Ama a tus seres queridos"

—La gente nunca sabrá, que debajo de este poste cerca un lindo rio, yace un cadáver que hizo lo opuesto. Gracias Vincent por entender, y estar a mi lado.

Ambos ponis se quedan mirando el poste con el bonito mensaje, sabiendo el secreto debajo de él. Ambos se miran y se abrazan.

—Vámonos. —Le susurra Vincent, soltándole del abrazo.

—¿A dónde? —Pregunta Haraka

—¡A la boda!

—¿Cuál boda? —Haraka está aún más confundida

—¡La de Starlight y Sunburst, es en esta tarde! —Responde Vincent con una pequeña risa, Haraka hace un "Ahh" al recordarlo y ella le responde rápidamente

—¡Uy, estoy muy ansiosa! ¡Yo me voy corriendo, no quiero llegar tarde! —Haraka sale corriendo hacia Ponyville.

—¡Espérame! ¡Ya te alcanzo! —Vincent ríe y corre persiguiéndola.

[La cámara se fija en los dos corriendo]

Haraka mira de reojo a Vincent y le saca la lengua de manera juguetona, Vincent sonríe y acelera hasta igualarla. Haraka desvía el camino y ambos corren por el pasto lleno de flores.

[La cámara los persigue hasta un punto y se detiene, se eleva hasta llegar a las nubes y se queda estática en un paisaje hermoso del pueblo]

* * *

Si, lo sé. Sé que me tarde demasiado para este capitulo, incluso yo lo reconozco. Mis vacaciones estuvieron ocupadas completamente porque servi mi servicio premilitar seguido por varias semanas. Ahora, estoy volviendo a clases e ahora ire los sabados. Esta vez tendre más tiempo y podre actualizar el siguiente capitulo dentro de este mes o al principio de marzo.

Agradezco de todo corazon a mi mejor amigo aqui en Fanfiction, mi autor favorito Filomental. Siempre me ha apoyado y ayudado durante toda mi estadia aqi en esta comunidad, siganlo y lean sus obras. Él es el mejor.

¡Esto es todo, nos vemos la proxima! ¡Dejen su favorito y su review acerca de este capitulo, por favor!


	3. Lejos del todo, de ella y de ti

—¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle! ¡Princesa! —Pregunta un periodista

—¿Si? ¿Qué paso? —Pregunta Twilight, volteando a ver al periodista. El periodista, con una libreta levitada con su magia, le sonríe. Mientras, Twilight mira cómo el unicornio rebusca entre sus hojas.

—Con el debido respeto… ¿Usted tenía conocimiento de esos dos ponis que ocasionaron el accidente en el Imperio de Cristal? ¿Tuvo algo relacionado con alguno de ellos? ¿Está usted en acuerdo con su grupo fan extremista, que fue encontrada en varios jóvenes de afueras de la ciudad de Canterlot y el pueblo de Ponyville? —Pregunta el unicornio periodista, sus palabras fueron directas y fuertes tanto que dejaron a Twilight confundida e intrigada.

Twilight se pone enfrente del periodista, medita lo que va a decir, y con voz firme y respetuosa le responde:

—Yo… no tengo conocimiento de esos dos, es una pena la trágica escena que provocaron, eh… no, no estoy de acuerdo que por mi nombre pudiesen hacer tales cosas, si fuera posible, no quisiera haberlos conocido alguna vez en mi vida a aquellos ponis malhechores. Si me disculpan, tengo un asunto que atender—Finaliza despidiéndose del unicornio y dándose la vuelta para seguir con su rumbo.

—Muchas gracias Princesa Twilight. —El periodista se da la vuelta y termina de anotar en sus notas todo lo que respondió la princesa Twilight. —¡Con esto tendré la mejor nota!

[Guiller Moon se ahorca en su habitación después de leer la nota en el periódico]

[El otro murió en el accidente, con una viga del tren en su cabeza]

Luego de esta peculiar entrevista, Twilight se dirige a su castillo, la busca a Starlight y no la encuentra en ningún lado es entonces que, en la noche, Twilight leyendo un libro se topa con Starlight entrando al castillo en las altas horas de la noche, muy feliz y sonrojada.

Starlight ve a Twilight corre y le abraza "¡No sabía que volvías hoy día!" le dice, Twilight también la saluda con cariño, pero le hace una pregunta incomoda a Starlight:

—¿Con quién estabas?, te veo muy animada y estas muy roja… —Ríe un poco Twilight.

—Ehm… volví a ver a un viejo amigo. —Responde Starlight evitando mirarla con nerviosismo.

—Así es…

Starlight mira a Twilight mordiéndose los labios y le da un guiño.

Las dos ríen al unísono porque ya sabían a quien se refería. Twilight deja de reír y le hace otra pregunta:

—Te cuento que, al volver, un poni me sorprendió con una pregunta de mi club de fans… ¿No crees que deberíamos retirar nuestro libro de la amistad de una vez? Nunca fue una buena idea después de todo.

— _Neeh._ No te preocupes Twily… ya se acabará tu grupo de fans cuando subamos el noveno "libro". —Responde Starlight con una sonrisa y abandonándola a Twilight en el castillo, no olvidemos que ella aun no dejo de sonrojarse, seguro va a su cuarto a quitárselo.

—Algún día se acabará… —Twilight suspira esperanzada.

.

.

.

.

 **|Después del café|**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Lejos del todo.**

Pablo, Pablo Pablosky, Pablo solo soy _yo_ , _yo_ nada más. Nadie más que _yo_ y quien más. Mi vida esta arruinada, viviré con la culpa hasta mi muerte, por la muerte de inocentes y la muerte de mi amada.

Mi trabajo era de un maquinista, vivía feliz trabajando llevando a los ponis de un lugar a otro, para que se vean con sus seres queridos, que se reúnan o que conozcan nuevos lugares. Traía la esperanza, pero ahora se las arrebate. Mi último viaje quito la vida de muchos ponis, familias, potrillos y yeguas. ¡Carajo, yeguas!

Tengo un acento extraño, tengo una actitud arrogante, me tienen bronca, pero _yo_ no odio a nadie. Todos son unos pelotudos, _yo_ soy un pelotudo, quise manejar el tren para irme con Sugar a Ponyville, le pedí al _pibe_ del tren que cambiemos y ese fue el peor error de mi vida.

No tengo cara para mostrar la vergüenza que siento, me persigue.

No puedo presentarme y volver como si nada ha pasado. ¡Soy un asesino! ¡Quite vida, arrebaté vida, destruí vidas!

—¡ME CAGO EN LA CONCHA DE LA LORA! —Grite en mi habitación, tirando toda mi 'mierda'.

No me importa si la gente se molesta, quiero tumbar todo, quiero destruirlo, como también me quiero destruir a mí, ¡no valgo nada!

Después de conocer a un superviviente del accidente, contarle toda mi vida y que soy el culpable, me arrepiento de habérselo dicho, me delatara algún día. ¡Vendrán a buscarme y a meterme juicio, a nadie le importara si fueron esos dos boludos lo que provocaron todo esto!

Estoy aquí, en Ponyville en un hotel lejos del pueblo, es de noche, hace frio que caga, no quise cerrar las ventanas, la cabeza me arde de tanto pensar y necesito refrescarme.

Tengo mi cabellera despeinada, mi herida en la cabeza expuesta, mis ojos están llorosos, lloro pa' mierda, estoy fumando algo que encontré en la calle, necesito tomarme una ducha, necesito masturbarme, quiero perder el control. Soy un fugitivo, escapo de mí mismo.

¿A quién tengo? ¿Tengo a alguien que me espera en mi casa, en algún lugar, donde sea?

Sugar ha muerto.

Yo la mate.

No puedo ser yo nunca más. Mi amor murió. Tengo que irme de aquí.

No puedo soportar estar dentro de este cuarto, me siento encerrado. Quiero ser libre.

Me quito toda mi ropa, deslizo la llave por debajo de la puerta, tomo impulso y corro hacia la ventana.

—¡Mierdaaaa! —Grito antes de lanzarme hacia la ventana y sentir cómo los cristales rotos se clavan en mi cuerpo. Cierro mis ojos y dejo que mis nervios manden toda esa información de dolor a mi cabeza.

Caigo a la nieve, siento el frio en todo mi pelaje, mi herida está peor, tiene vidrios por los alrededores y uno dentro. Mis cascos y patas están ensangrentadas.

Grito.

Me doy adrenalina y corro sin rumbo hacia adelante, sin saber qué hacer, desnudo, con la pija expuesta y los ojos lagrimosos.

Lloro.

Soy un semental que escapa de algo, sintiendo la nieve en sus cascos enfriándolos cada vez más, con la punta de su oreja congelada al sentir el frio en sus cavidades y oliendo el olor apagado de los árboles que lo rodean, una sensación de frialdad invade mi cuerpo.

Tiemblo.

Todos escuchan mis gritos y mis delirios a los cuatro vientos.

Corro hasta desaparecer de todos, ya no estoy en Ponyville, estoy en Equestria, en algún lugar, donde sea. No quiero pertenecer a algo.

Mi cabeza está procesando muchas cosas, todo el desastre que estoy haciendo.

Veo un rio que va hacia el estrecho de ese bosque… paso por el rio y me baño, dejando todo mi liquido rojos fluir por el agua y los vidrios separándose de mi cuerpo, los pequeños.

Sigo corriendo hacia el rio, sin tener un objetivo en mi vida, ya no la tengo. Solamente soy un semental que corre sin rumbo con el cuerpo dañado.

Corro por horas hasta que veo el rio expandirse delante mío y al final de mi camino veo las cataratas, un mensaje de mi destino final.

Me lanzo.

Para mi suerte, apunte sin saber que iba hacia una roca enorme.

Caigo y escucho crujir los huesos de mi pecho, mis costillas partiéndose y mi intento de grito.

Una costilla se clava en mi corazón, sangre chorrea en todo mi pecho.

Muero.

.

.

.

.

 **|Después del café|**

 **Capítulo 3.5**

 **Lejos de ella.**

Pablo, un semental de melena castaña, ojos azules, pelaje blanco, está en un campo de flores celestial, el cielo es hermoso. Los pájaros cantan y el sol es radiante, fuerte y muy brillante.

Pablo sonríe, feliz de todo ese bello paisaje. Respira y siente como los dulces aromas de las flores llegan a sus fosas nasales, liberando un estado de ánimo apasionado.

A Pablo le crecen unas alas, su cuerno se forma en su cabeza, su mente se llena de toda información. Conoce su vida y suelta unas lágrimas.

Se abre una ventana, Pablo mira en ella y se ve a el mismo, durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación. Su barba ha crecido, tiene más edad. Pero Pablo se fija en algo que lo pone triste; no duerme con alguien. Duerme solo, bien tapado mientras se desliza en su cama.

Entonces la ventana desaparece repentinamente, para dejar ver una silueta.

Era la silueta de una yegua, que se acerca más al alicornio Pablo, se sitúa frente a él. Pablo no hace ningún gesto, solamente sus lágrimas bajan lentamente mientras, confundido, escucha la voz de aquella yegua que le habla de manera muy calmada.

—Pablo, mi amor. Ha pasado mucho tiempo Pablo. Cuatro largos años. —La silueta toma el casco de Pablo.

—Sugar? ¿Sos vos?, no puede ser. —Pablosky no puede creer lo que escucha, es la voz angelical de su amada, el amor de su vida hablándole por una vez más.

—Soy yo mi amor, nunca me fui, estuve a tu lado todo este tiempo. —Le dice de la manera más calmada y reconfortante.

—Oh, por Celestia. —Su boca tiembla y empieza a llorar, sus ojos la miran con desespero.

—Me rompe el corazón verte tan perdido, desesperado. —Con los ojos cerrados, su rostro muestra un semblante triste.

—Es difícil, Sugar. Tan difícil. Estoy vacío sin ti, amor. Tan vacío. —Pablo toma el casco de Sugar, acariciándola.

—Deja de vivir en el pasado Pablo, nada cambiara lo que tuvimos juntos, pero debes comenzar una nueva vida, volver al trabajo, enamorarte, ser feliz de nuevo…

Por mí Pablo. Hazlo por mí.

—Te extraño. Celestia me ayude, te extraño. — Pablo llora cabizbajo.

Entonces la silueta de Sugar se desvanece lentamente sobre los cascos de Pablo…

Pablo no hace más que mirar como ella se desvanece, cierra los ojos y quiere despertar de su sueño profundo.

—No despertaras en ese momento Pablo, despertaras en la noche cuando llegaste a ponyville. Cambia tu vida. —La voz de la princesa Luna se hace escuchar, Pablo busca por todos lados intentando encontrarla, pero no la ve.

Entonces Pablo empieza a desvanecerse.

.

.

Desperté.

Es la misma noche de aquel sueño, todo tiene un tono azul, la nieve golpea con mi ventana, la ventisca es fuerte, estoy tapado.

Toco mi rostro y noto que no tengo ninguna barba, soy joven.

Seguro son las 3 de la noche, tengo que volver a dormir.

Y dormí tranquilo, con el mensaje de mi amada novia en mi cabeza para siempre, mejorare, dejare el pasado y viviré tranquilo.

[Pasado 5 meses después]

Volví a mi hogar en el Imperio de Cristal, volví mi trabajo de maquinista, no tengo aun a nadie, pero quiero salir con una yegua que conocí en mi barrio. Todo es tranquilo.

Excepto por una cosa.

Muerta o no, Sugar no estuvo presente en ningún momento, parece que en la estación de trenes nadie se acuerda de ella, nunca vi a su mejor amiga y tampoco supe si encontraron su cuerpo. Esto me pone pensativo a veces, y me deja melancólico cuando la recuerdo.

Una tarde, cuando agarraba mis maletas, me dirigía a mi casa a descansar a mi fin de semana, caminaba tranquilamente por todo el imperio de cristal, observaba los bellos edificios construidos por su gente, toda esta arquitectura especial que aprovechaba correctamente sus materiales, el cristal embellecía la ciudad.

Decidí tomar un nuevo atajo para irme a mi casa, vi las nuevas tiendas y los edificios que se tenían en venta, pero había uno en particular. Mis ojos se situaron en aquella casa que antiguamente era de mi novia. Una casa solitaria, sin dueña y aun no estaba a la venta. Tenía el buzón lleno de cartas, podrían ser las cobranzas que nunca pago Sugar, la pobre desapareció y nadie fue informado de ello.

Las cosas hermosas que hemos pasado juntos.

En aquel verano, cuando Spike rescató al Imperio, yo me dediqué a refugiar a los potrillos que también recibían los efectos del Rey Sombra. Cuando todo eso pasó, su tono de colores volvió y fueron felices, Incluso rescate a Sugar.

En ese mismo refugio estaba ella, pálida y asustada por temor a que el Rey Sombra vuelva a ser lo mismo. Cuándo todos se fueron ella era la única que se quedó, fui a hablarle y me dijo que ella era nueva. Que pensaba que esta clase de cosas pasaban a menudo, Le dije que no era cierto.

Le dije que no tenía que preocuparse, que todo saldrá bien y que conmemoramos a aquel dragón que nos ayudó. Ambos no éramos ponis de cristal y eso nos dio confianza mutua. Ella me preguntó, dónde vivía, de dónde venía y qué hacía aquí. Se interesó en mí, porque yo fui el único que la cargo en mi lomo cuando tuvo los efectos del Sombra.

Podía ver en sus ojos como me veía como su salvador. Me sonreía a cada rato, incluso me tomo del casco para que no me vaya, me quedé con ella charlando toda la noche en ese refugio.

Juntos sin nadie molestándonos, conociéndonos y enamorándonos. Fue hermoso.

Ambos nos dimos nuestra dirección y nos dijimos que nos veríamos pronto. Cada vez que la visitaba me esperaba con algunas galletas y leche. Cuándo ella venía a la mía, le preparaba Heno frito y en otras ocasiones le preparaba lo que le gustaba.

Nuestra relación siguió un rumbo sano hasta lo sucedido, antes de eso ella iba a Ponyville para visitar a su madre en una urgencia. Aquel día era mi turno de vacaciones, pero fui a la estación y conversé con el maquinista de que me dejara manejar el tren una vez más. Para poder llegar con Sugar y por fin conocer a sus padres.

En realidad, pude hacerlo, en mi corta estadía en Ponyville me puse a investigar la casa de los padres de Sugar y los fui a visitar. Lastimosamente llegue un mal momento.

Su madre estaba muy enferma, su hermano me dijo que la esperaba y que no tenían ni idea de quién era yo. Tuve que presentarme como un amigo cercano de Sugar, un _pibe_ cualquiera, quería informarles que no había nada de ella desde el accidente. Su familia no pudo creer lo que escuchaban, me acuerdo que ellos pidieron que me quedara y que les contará lo último que supe de ella.

Pero una cosa llevo a la otra y sin darme cuenta, les conté cosas muy cercanas de ella. Y supieron que fui su novio.

Esperaba una señal de aprobación, pero más bien de alegraron, eran una familia unida, pero Sugar se había separado de ellos, ella tenía otras ideas, otra forma de pensar, la independencia era parte de su vida.

Su hermano en cambio, vivía para cuidar de su madre. Me hicieron entender que Sugar no quería realmente a su madre, incluso no los visitaba.

Tomamos el té y me despedí de ellos tranquilamente. Me agradó su familia, lástima que no podré pasar más tiempo con ella.

Volví a la realidad, me di cuenta que estuve mirando al patio de la casa como varios minutos y los ponis que pasaban a mi alrededor me miraban extrañados. Me incorporé y seguí mi rumbo.

Doble la esquina, pase por la ruta de siempre y finalmente llegue a mi casa.

Cuando llegué a la puerta un rayo de luz me alcanzó en los ojos, miré al cielo y pude ver ese hermoso atardecer. Naranja con manchas rosadas. Me dio cierta melancolía.

De mi uniforme saque mis llaves, las tomé y las puse en el cerrojo de la puerta, sonó su mecanismo y se abrió la puerta.

Este era mi hogar, una casa de literalmente un cuarto, mi cama es mi sofá, la cocina está en la esquina, mi comedor es mi velador, mi hogar es mi dulce hogar. Varios la criticaron, pero no les escucho, a mí y a mi ex novia nos gustaba la sensación de calma en un espacio tan pequeño.

Mi hocico se inundó en el aire de mi casa, a ático, que me traía buenos recuerdos cuando la compré. Era barata y en condiciones. Y ahora sigue bien cuidada y con pintura celeste.

Mis ojos cansados solo pueden concentrarse en mi cama, nada me importa, me despojo de mi uniforme y me tiró.

Ni siquiera encendí las luces, las ventanas dejaban escapar el aire que me enfriaba y las sábanas me calentaban, así formaba un equilibrio de temperatura y era comodísimo.

Mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, me esforcé en no pensar en nada y al cabo de 12 minutos caí dormido.

.

.

Pero esa no es mi realidad.

Pablosky estaba en su cama, con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, se movía de un lado a otro hasta que se acerca a la orilla de su cama.

El fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo despierta.

—¿¡Qué!? —Pablo despierta bruscamente, levantó la cabeza y miró a todos lados, estaba asustado y desorientado. Con sus cascos frota sus ojos y distingue otro lugar que no se acuerda haber dormido esa noche anterior, era el hotel en el que se quedó en Ponyville.

Todos esos cinco meses que él había vivido no habían sido más que 5 segundos en su sueño y su trayecto desde el trabajo hasta su casa no era más que una ilusión. Exactamente nunca se había echado a dormir en su sueño, nunca ha vuelto al imperio de Cristal, nunca tuvo otra novia.

Entonces las paredes se empiezan a derrumbar, el viento fuerte que había esa noche golpea contra las ventanas y rompe los vidrios al suelo. No puede creer lo que está viendo, gira a su alrededor y ve como toda la habitación se está desmoronando en pedazos. Después todo empieza a brillar fuerte, la luna empieza a brillar como si fuera el sol y el cielo se vuelve rosado, luego se vuelve celeste, luego se vuelve blanco a tal punto que puede dejarlo ciego.

Entonces volvemos al primer sueño que tuvo ese campo de flores hermoso en la que pudo ver a ese hermoso ángel que era su novia, pero esta vez ella le dice algo distinto.

—Búscame. —El Ángel de Sugar mira fijamente a los ojos de Pablo, con una sonrisa en la cara y llorando en un ojo.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Pablo con temor. Sus ojos temblaban y sudaba frío.

—Despierta. —el casco del Ángel se extiende sobre Pablosky y toca su hocico. Entonces Pablo mira su cuerpo y empieza a desvanecerse. —Tren… —Es lo último que se escucha de ella.

 **|Después del café|**

 **Capítulo 3 (y el real)**

 **Cerca de ti**

Un rayo de luz entra por la ventana de la habitación de Pablo, otra vez está en su cuarto pero esta vez Pablo está bien tapado y tranquilo. La habitación tiene un ambiente agradable y huele a flores. Afuera por la ventana se puede ver una ponyville llena de nieve con tonos amarillos por el sol y a los ponis que salen de sus casas listos para empezar un nuevo día.

Uno de los rayos toca la cabeza de Pablo y él se empieza a despertar de poco a poco. Abre los ojos lentamente y alza sus cascos hacia arriba estirando todo su cuerpo, su mirada llega al techo, luego baja su cabeza hasta ver la ventana… con una línea amarilla, él sabe que es de día, que todo lo que había soñado era simplemente sueños, la única cosa que piensa ahora es:

—Sugar. —dice Pablosky con un casco tocando su mejilla. —¿Dónde estás? —Sus cejas se curvan.

"Tren" era las últimas palabras que le dijo el ángel de sus sueños, es casi imposible poder adivinar el futuro o el lugar donde se encontraría a una persona en sueños, pero, esa podría ser una pequeña probabilidad.

Pablo se levanta de su cama y se dirige a reposarse en la ventana, observa todo el paisaje y toma aire fresco. Recoge su chamarra, agarré las llaves de su habitación, acomoda su cama y sale cerrando la puerta con llave.

—"No puedo creer que todo haya sido una fantasía. Todo parecía muy real, pensaba que tenía otra vida realmente, por un momento pensé que estaba… feliz. Pero eso no es verdad, —Pablosky en sus pensamientos recuerda todo lo que tuvo con ella, no era justo creer que ella simplemente murió, era hora de quitar la incertidumbre de su propia mente, la de sus fantasías. La respuesta es muy sencilla —la necesito"

Afuera hace un frío tremendo, Pablosky empieza a temblar apenas sale del hotel y se dirige hacia la estación de trenes, mientras él galopa puede ver como todos los demás ponis empiezan a verlo discretamente, puede ser por su venda que tiene en su cabeza o por su aspecto somnoliento. A él le daba igual y acelera un poco la marcha para poder llegar más rápido.

Finalmente, Pablosky llegar a estación de trenes, entra por la puerta principal y ve todo el salón enorme, dentro hay ponis que conversan sentados en los bancos, otros están aguardando pacientemente sus trenes y algunos están empaquetando sus maletas en medio del público, con toda prisa. Pablosky mira hacia un estante en la que hay varios periódicos tirados y toma uno, lo lee y el periódico dice lo siguiente:

"La nevada en Ponyville ha llegado a su fin. Después de dos días del fatídico accidente de tren que conmocionó a todos los habitantes de Equestria, el clima ha mejorado con la desaparición de las nubes en todo el cielo, los rayos del sol derretirán una gran parte de la región hasta completarse en toda la región si el clima sigue así. El transporte ferroviario vuele a funcionar con normalidad desde este día hasta que hallan reportes que lo impidan del clima"

Pablosky deja el periódico, galopa lentamente hacia un banco y se sienta esperando hasta que llegara un tren y pudiera ver a los pasajeros que bajan.

Es así cómo pasan las horas y Pablo ve cómo llegan los trenes y luego se van. Distintas clases de ponis se encuentran con sus familiares que no tuvieron la fortuna de encontrarse durante la nevada. Cada vez que llegaba un tren Pablo se levantaba caminaba entre toda la multitud gritando "Sugar", Pero no había ningún pony que le daba respuesta y aquellos ponys que estaban esperando otros trenes se le quedaban mirando confundidos.

Pablo va a una tienda y compra refrigerios para poder quedarse más tiempo y no pasar hambre. Básicamente desayuna ahí con todos los ponis mirándolo como un extraño, porque repetía su rutina de gritar el nombre de Sugar por toda la mañana y después en la tarde se decide a tomar una siesta que termina durando horas.

.

.

Eran las 4 de la tarde, Pablo se levantó y busco algo de almorzar con la poca plata que tenía, volvió de su almuerzo al mismo asiento y se sentó a esperar a más pasajeros de los trenes.

El viento chocaba con su melena, respiraba un aire frío y sus cascos le temblaban.

Después de los tres primeros trenes su mirada decaía y su rostro estaba totalmente triste, ya no le quedaba fuerzas de querer más. Pablosky, echado, pensaba en como todo fue un engaño de su propia cabeza y que Sugar jamás apareciera.

—Donde estas Sugar —Pablo dice para sí mismo. —Che…

El frio le hace empezara temblar, sus dientes chocan y se abraza consigo mismo, su chamarra no le ayuda lo suficiente y en el lugar donde él estaba, quieto y sentado, el viento frio le azotaba más con fuerza.

Entonces a lo lejos se escucha otro tren más, el choque de los metales y la fuerza del tren lo despiertan de una pequeña siesta que él tuvo, levanta su mirada y ve como el tren genera un ruido fuerte por los frenos, se detiene completamente y salen los pasajeros.

Pablo no se preocupa en mirar a todos lados, ya está cansado y derrotado, simplemente quiere que ella lo reconozca.

Pero algo le dice a Pablo que está cerca, la percibe… siente algo de ella que no es común en los demás… su hocico se mueve y olfatea un olor.

— _La vie est belle_. —Dice Pablosky… ese perfume especial. —¡Es de Sugar! —Grita.

Pablo grita su nombre tan fuerte como pueda y levanta su casco con todas sus fuerzas. Los ponis lo miran extrañados y desconcertados. A Pablo no le importa y sigue gritando con voz fuerte el nombre de su novia.

 **[Death with Dignity – Sufjan Stevens] Trad. Español**

Y entonces Pablosky escucha después de un buen tiempo… a aquella voz angelical.

 **[Espíritu de mi silencio, puedo oírte]**

—¡Pablo! —Se escucha desde la multitud.

 **[pero tengo miedo de acercarme a ti]**

 **[Y no sé por dónde empezar x2]**

—¡Sweet! ¿Dónde estás? —Sigue gritando como loco el condenado. Tiembla de la emoción.

 **[En algún lugar del desierto hay un bosque]**

—¡Aquí! —Sugar levanta su casco entremedio de los ponys.

 **[y un acre ante nosotros]**

El último pony se despeja de la multitud.

 **[Pero no sé por dónde empezar x2]**

Pablo galopa cansado hacia ella.

 **[Perdí una vez más mi fuerza por completo, acércate a mí, vieja yegua cansada]**

La ve.

 **[con el viento en tu pelo]**

Los pasos se vuelven lentos, los ojos de Pablo no pueden creer lo que ve… es ella. ¡Te lo juro, es ella!

 **[Amatistas y flores sobre la mesa]**

—"Esta viva…" —Se dice Pablosky para sus adentro, las lágrimas bajan de los ojos de pablo.

 **[¿es real o una fábula?]**

Los pasos lentos se vuelven cada vez más acelerados, hasta el punto que Pablo corre hacia Sugar con todas sus fuerzas.

 **[Bueno, supongo que un amigo es un amigo]**

Pablosky llega donde Sugar.

 **[Y todos sabemos cómo acabará esto]**

Ambos ojos chocan con los otros.

 **[…]**

Las lágrimas caen de los dos.

Pablosky llora y abraza a Sweet Sugar.

Su pelaje, sus lágrimas, su bella sonrisa. Son todo lo que puede sentir Pablo con Sugar cerca.

Sugar abraza con fuerza a Pablosky… no lo quiere soltar nunca más.

Para finalizar Pablo le dice algo a Sugar, después de tanto tiempo que espero poder decírselas.

—Sugar… desde que te conocí supe que eres el amor de mi vida, juré no perderte nunca más, estuve en el tren contigo, pensé que te había perdido para siempre. —Pablo empieza a tener su voz quebrada, Sugar le toma del casco para darle valor, con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos lagrimosos —Eres el amor de mi vida Sugar… Te extrañe tanto. —y finaliza dándole un beso en los labios.

 **[Veo el foco de señales iluminándome en la ventana de mi habitación]**

Entonces Pablo siente un casco sobre su hombro, suelta a Sugar y Gira a ver quién lo está molestando. Es la oficial Grape.

 **[Bueno, no tengo nada que demostrar]**

—¿Usted es Pablosky?

—¿S-si? ¿Qué quiere? —Responde mirándola enojado, al ver la placa, esa mirada se torna a una de pesadilla.

 **[Bueno, no tengo nada que demostrar]**

—Necesito que venga con nosotros. —Dice Grape seriamente, mirando al asustado Pablo y la triste Sugar.

 **[Piano instrumental, la imagen se apaga, la música de golpe]**


	4. Aquel poni que salvo a todos

"Hola hermana, ya van como varios meses que no sabemos nada de ti, no has respondido ninguna de nuestras cartas y estoy cansado de que nunca sepa algo de ti. Esta carta no la mandare por el servicio de correo, te la mandare por algún amigo que tengo allá en el imperio de Cristal, el asunto es que: Nuestra madre está muy enferma y tengo miedo que le falte poco tiempo.

Espero que leas esto y vengas de una vez a visitarnos. Aunque nuestros padres no quieran entenderlo, yo sé que tú tienes una vida muy ocupada y puede ser difícil pensar en tu familia, por eso yo me quede aquí, para ver a nuestros padres. Espero que decidas venir, te quiero mucho hermanita, pero por favor, no te olvides de nosotros esta vez. Adiós."

Sweet Sugar sostenía en sus cascos mientras estaba sentada en su comedor, la carta que le había entregado su hermano, tenía una taza de té en su mesa, los ojos de Sugar se movía de lado en lado hasta que completaba su lectura, mientras leía sus labios seguían el ritmo de las palabras y en su cabeza rondaba la imagen de su madre recostada en la cama.

Pese a que intentaba imaginarse la imagen de su madre, le costaba debido a que ya no sabía cómo era ella, puede ser que este más vieja, o tal vez siga luciendo joven, Sugar releía ciertas frases de su hermano para ver si había algo que le hiciera recordar. Nada.

La hoja de la carta tenía una parte doblada, Sugar con delicadeza la baja y nota que hay una última cosa que le quería decir su hermano.

"PD: Si aún no quisieras venir, solo te comento que ya estamos discutiendo acerca de la herencia de nuestros padres, es mi último recurso para que vengas, no quiero mandarte el dinero por correo."

Sugar lee esto con atención, sus ojos se mueven de lado en lado leyendo y cuando finaliza, sus ojos se abren, en la cabeza de Sugar ronda imágenes del dinero, se cuestiona; ¿cuánto tendría?, ¿en que lo gastara?, ¿lo necesita en este momento? (si) ¿lo compartirá con su novio Pablosky?

Sweet Sugar se levanta de su asiento y, quieta por un momento, decide lo que va a hacer, mira el reloj (4:00 pm), se pone su abrigo _beige_ , sujeta su bolso y la pone en su lomo, toma sus llaves y cierra la puerta de su casa, rumbo a la estación de trenes.

 **|Después del café|**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Aquel poni que salvo a todos.**

Sugar sabía que esa es su oportunidad, hace unos meses se quedó Starlight Glimmer en su casa mientras ella se quedaba con su novio Pablo, extrañamente, en ese periodo de tiempo, Sugar estaba algo escasa de dinero, pese al trabajo que ella tiene (Señorita de servicio en los trenes) no podía ver mejor oportunidad de conseguir algo de "plata" adicional para gastar con su novio y así poder gastar las cosas que quería en ese entonces, ahora.

Durante todo el trayecto, Sugar se mantenía en silencio y determinada a su futuro viaje, ella saca de su bolsón un perfume [ _Lancôme: La vie est belle_ ] y se rocía en su cuello y detrás de sus orejas.

Sweet Sugar es una pegaso muy fina, su pelaje blanco bien cuidado, su melena celeste bien peinada, sus ojos celestes, un collar de perlas que siempre llevaba y la caracterizaba y unas manchitas en su cara. Tenía el cabello bien agarrado y su cola bien liza.

Y no, tampoco era un poni de cristal, ella es de los pocos ponis normales como Sunburst que viajaron para quedarse en el Imperio de Cristal por la alta sociedad y la fineza.

Guarda su perfume en su bolsón y se acomoda su abrigo, el clima en el Imperio de Cristal era bastante frio debido a que una nevada tormentosa se acerca a la siguiente semana, todos los ponis de la localidad se hallaban bien abrigados y realmente eran pocos los que transitaban por las calles, los negocios de las cafeterías aumentaban en estos tiempos que cualquier negocio en interiores con tal de no quedarse afuera.

Sugar llega a la estación de trenes, estaba repleta de ponis y las filas seguían hasta la calle, Sugar se acercó a una fila, se incorpora, y espero hasta que llegara su turno…

—

—Lo siento Sugar, no puedo venderte ninguna entrada. —Dice una de los vendedores de pasajes, con una expresión seria. [Colores a elección]

Era la misma estación de trenes que todos conocemos en el Imperio de Cristal, bella por sus colores y su increíble iluminación, había una enorme fila en ese lugar, se podían ver toda clase de ponis ahí; viejos malhumorados, mejores amigos en apuros, gente solitaria, gente con muchos bits que no hace filas y simplemente recogen sus pasajes reservados, ¡de todo!

—Pero ¿por qué? ¡Trabajo aquí!, ¿vos no sabes quién soy _sho_? —Dice Sugar con un acento idéntico al de su novio y con una expresión llena de disgusto debido a la injusticia.

—Soy nuevo de hace una semana y nunca te vi, lo siento. Pero ya que eres trabajadora de aquí… escucha esto —Se inclina un poco hacia ella para susurrarle— mira, no te quiero ser grosero ni nada, pero sabes que hay muchos viajeros que pagan el doble del precio solo por el viaje, no me hagas esto difícil, con eso ayudamos a la empresa, ¿no? —Dice con una sonrisa intentando calmarla mientras mira a los lados por si nadie los había escuchado.

—Vas a ver pelotudo, ya hablare con tu jefe acerca de esto—Sugar lo mira desafiante. Sale de la fila y se dirige a la puerta con el letrero de "Solo personal autorizado", al acercarse el mismo sujeto le dice:

—¡Señorita! ¡Usted no puede pasar por allí! —Le grita el vendedor

Sugar con rapidez saca de su bolsón su carnet de trabajadora, de sus cascos se ve la tarjeta negra, una tarjeta de máxima autoridad por los años de experiencia, mientras que el vendedor tenía una amarilla.

Sugar le da una última mirada, pero esta vez con furia… el vendedor sabe que ya no le quedan más días de trabajo y le suda la frente. Sugar sale victoriosa.

—

—Vaya vaya, parece que te gusta el trabajo, ¿no es cierto Sugar? No era necesidad que vengas a ayudarme, pero si lo haces como amiga te lo agradezco mucho. —Cierra los ojos de manera tierna una poni de color azul con una melena y cola blanca. Cabello voluminoso y ojos aquí. La llamaban la "pinkie azul" porque tenía el mismo estilo de peinado que la famosa esa.

En un cuarto donde están las indumentarias para las ponis de servicio de tren se encuentran una de las amigas más raras en toda la estación, o quien sabe, toda la ciudad de El Imperio de Cristal.

—Mierda Barbara, vos siempre estás ahí para los peores momentos, pues te cuento boluda que no estoy aquí porque quiero. —Dice Sugar mientras se pone su corbatita y su insignia.

—¿Entonces por qué? —Pregunta con una sonrisa, así como si fuera la misma sonrisa que da la famosa poni.

—Tengo que visitar a mis padres por una urgencia. —Dice mientras se pone sus lentes cafés de sol.

—¿Es grave? —Pregunta un poco preocupada, acercándose a su amiga y fijándose en su expresión.

—Nah.… puede serlo, pero para mí es de menos, vos sabes que me gusta vivir la vida solita, nove? —Dice con una pequeña sonrisa y sus lentes de sol.

— Vaya, ehm… ¡dales un abrazo y un beso a tus padres de mi parte! ¡Tú sabes que siempre soy cariñosa! —Vuelve su alegría, aun mirado a Sugar.

—Cuando no tomas sidra

—¿Por qué?

—¡Esa ves que tomamos sidra después de trabajar te volviste un poco rara e insultaste a todos, me gritaste, lloraste y querías abrazarme a cada rato! —Dice con seriedad y se quita los lentes para ver la cara de culpa de su amiga Barbara.

—No importa lo que digas, nunca voy a creer tu historia, yo soy alguien tranquila y recuerdo muy bien que apenas tomamos esos jugos, fuimos caminando a mi casa y me dormí. ¡Nada de malo! —Dice Barbara con tranquilidad, pero con tartamudeos en sus palabras, igualmente mantiene su sonrisa.

—Mi palabra contra la tuya…

—¡Aja! —Responde Barbara con una sonrisa de entre dientes.

.

.

.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídate y ayúdame en esto. —Le señala con su casco el botón de su uniforme, no podía abrocharse el botón del casco derecho.

—¡No hay problema! —Se acerca a brinquitos y le ayuda a ponerse.

Listo, ambas ya están listas y bien uniformadas, ambas se miran a sí mismas y se arreglan un poco, luego salen de la indumentaria.

—Varios minutos después—

El sol se ocultó totalmente y ya era de noche, la nieve chocaba entre los pelajes de los ponis apresurados que entraban con sus maletas, por las puertas se veía el maquinista diciendo a los pasajeros que no se golpeen y que entren uno por uno, a lo lejos vemos a dos ponis que conversan en un banco, la iluminación es poca debido a que solo hay un farol y el viento hace un ruido bajo.

El maquinista se asegura de que no falte nadie, antes de entrar a su tren le interrumpe otro poni blanco y conversan por un rato, luego de un rato, ambos mueven sus cabezas como si hubieran hecho un acuerdo y el maquinista se va discretamente y otro poni sube al tren. Los dos ponis que conversaban en el banco se meten a escondidas por el tren y lo logran.

Y de ultimas salen Sugar y Barbara, Sugar con un maletín y Barbara con una pequeña maletita. Se suben al último vagón y se incorporan con los demás.

(A diferencia del clásico tren conocido por Ponyville y otros lugares, este tren es un poco más moderno, es de los únicos de su clase que hay en el imperio de Cristal, para empezar tiene un vagón con cuartos privados, solo unos dos, lo demás son asientos que se agachan un poco con un mecanismo y sus asientos son de tela totalmente suave, incluso, los asientos tienen una figura adaptable para todos los tamaños, había cierta tendencia de sentarse como una poni color aqua, pero ahora, con los nuevos asientos se puede sentar de costado o echarse con total tranquilidad.)

Estamos en un nuevo ambiente, es cálido y de luces amarillas, escuchamos murmullos de los ponis conversando, el sonido de las ventanas chocando con la nieve y el calor que se emite. Sugar y Barbara miran alrededor para analizar a sus pasajeros, se fijan en sus asientos y lo que hacen, miran si las ventanas estén bien cerradas y ayudan con algunos pasajeros con sus maletas.

—Sugar… mira, ¿será que podes ir al otro vagón y ayudarlos?, y tú te quedas en ese en todo el viaje y yo en este. ¿No hay problema? —Pregunta Barbara esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

—Está bien, yo sé que vos podes con todos estos y yo con los de allá. Te llamo si necesito alguna ayuda, solo dime, ¿a qué hora apagamos las luces?

Barbara levanta para ver su reloj que estaba en su casco, un reloj fino (Geneva Premium®) con cuero suave, se fija en la hora y le contesta a Sugar:

—Sería bueno que lo apaguemos a las 10, falta como un buen rato para eso. Bueno, te encargo, ¡nos vemos! —Se despide moviendo sus cascos.

—Nos vemos. —Sugar da la vuelta y se dirige al otro vagón, mientras, Barbara se le queda mirando hasta que alguien la llama y se da la vuelta.

* * *

Sugar entra al nuevo vagón, primero ve cuatro cosas que la ponen nerviosa, ve un potrillo intentado poner la maleta hacia la altura imposible de la guarda maletas, una unicornio que no podía cerrar la ventana y tenía a su pequeño potrillo (o potrilla) entre sus cascos, al fondo un potro enorme que no logra entrar en su propio asiento y de ultimo a un grupo de tortolos pegasos, se besuqueaban todo el tiempo y Sugar notaba que ciertos ponis los miraban discretamente y luego volteaban sus ojos, se escuchaban los labios salpicando cierta saliva.

Pero ahora Sugar no sabe a quién ayudar primero, ve la madre con su hijo, al potrillo, al potro enorme y a los tortolos.

Da unos galopes lentos analizando a quien acudir primero y sin que nadie le diga nada, sus ojos se fijan en el potro enorme… se le acerca.

—Disculpe señor, ¿está bien? —Pregunta educadamente Sugar al potro

A primera vista, tenía cierto parecido con aquel pegaso famoso que usa ciertas cosas para engrandecer sus músculos, pero lo irónico es que tiene unas alas muy chiquitas, blanco y pelaje amarillo. Solo que el potro que vemos a continuación es de pelaje beige y melena marrón, pudo haber tenido descendientes caballos y no ponis, quien sabe.

—Oh si, ¡no puedo acomodarme! ¿Me puedes dar un casco? —Dice mientras empuja su flanco hacia el asiento, pero no lo logra.

—Mira, tienes que… ehm… ¡oh! Fíjate —Sugar aprieta un botón que se encontraba debajo del asiento y hace que la silla se mueve con un mecanismo primitivo, así hace que se agrande un poco, incluso moviendo al pasajero de alado y quitando 20cm de pasillo.

El potro se asombra al ver este mecanismo, es su primera vez en tren. —Vaya! ¡Muchas gracias señorita! Fíjate que, aunque uno sea grande, no siempre uno encajara en los lugares que quiera.

—"No siempre uno encajara en los lugares que quiera" —Piensa Sugar acerca de ese dicho, lo pudo haber escuchado por ahí, o tal vez le sonó muy poético o algo.

—No hay de que, estoy aquí para serv—

—¡Oye tu jovencita! —Interrumpe la unicornio con su potrillo bebe en cascos, fatigada de no poder cerrar la ventana —¡¿Acaso tratas primero a un potro que a una yegua?! ¡¿Y aun con potrillo en cascos?! ¡Veni aquí! —Grita con cierta autoridad de madre primeriza. No tan fuerte pero respetable.

—¡Esta bien, está bien no se enoje señora! Ahí voy —Responde molesta Sugar mientras pasa por el pasillo a pasos rápidos hasta llegar a la ventana de la señora y cerrársela bien fuerte.

—¡Oye! ¡Despertaras a mi chiquillo! ¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a ser educada como una yegua de verdad? —Responde con cierto enojo la señora, mientras acurruca a su pequeño.

—Disculpe señora, pero eso no le incumbe.

—¿Cómo? —Le da esa mirada.

—Q-que eso fue mi error señora, discúlpeme, no volverá a pasar —Responde rápidamente Sugar con cierto nerviosismo, no debería haberla respondido mal, daña la imagen de la empresa.

—"Realmente mi madre no estuvo mucho conmigo…" —Piensa Sugar.

Se quedan mirando ambas yeguas, una con desafío y la otra perdida, analizando en la pregunta que le hicieron.

—D-disculpe señorita… ¿s-será que me puede ayudar con mi maletita? —Le pregunta el potrillo tocando el casco de Sugar, con timidez y mejillas rojas, ese niño pudo ver el cielo al ver a Sugar.

—C-claro pequeño. —Sugar deja a la unicornio y se fija en el potrillo, Sugar se agacha un poco y lo mira atentamente para darle confianza.

—N-no puedo alcanzar, y no quiero despertar a mi papá, una vez que duerme se enoja cuando lo despiertan… ehm… es esa de allí —Termina señalándole la maleta que intentaba guardar.

Sugar deja al potrillo y toma la maleta, abre la compuerta, pone la maleta al fondo y cierra la compuerta.

—Listo chiquitín, ¿eso nada más? —Vuelva al potrillo y le da una sonrisa cálida.

El pequeño se le queda mirando con ternura, le devuelve la sonrisa y sorpresivamente, el potrillo abraza a la azafata.

Sugar se sorprende y queda algo atónita, le da unas palmadas al lomo del chiquito y lo pone en su asiento.

—Si, gracias. —Responde con una sonrisa tranquila y se acomoda.

—Bueno, un gusto pequeño. –Sugar da la vuelta y se dirige a los tortolos…

Pero antes de avanzar

—Disculpa por el abrazo.

—¿Qué? Oh, no hay problema.

—Lo que pasa es que solo somos mi papá y yo, y… —El potrillo se le queda mirando.

Sugar capta, le da una última sonrisa y se despide agitando el casco.

…

Sugar galopa un poco y piensa en lo anterior sucedido, una cara seria se forma en ella, pensativa por el afecto del pequeño, rara vez convive con ellos, pero ese potrillo le salió especial, ja, que suerte.

…

—"A ver boludos! Ya dejen eso, che. ¿No ven que por poco se comen? Párenle carajo" —Diría eso Sugar si no estuviera trabajo.

—Disculpe, ehm… ciertos ponis se sienten incomodados cuando hay… ehm… mucho ruido. ¿Lo que hacen está un poco fuerte, no hay problema si interrumpo? —Dice Sugar con atención y clientela.

—¡Ya viste Jack! ¡Nos hicieron llamar la atención! —Dice la yegua un poco roja y molesta.

—No te preocupes amor, podemos seguir si quieres. —Dice el enamorado, igual un poco rojo.

—¡no! Ya me hiciste pasar vergüenza. —La yegua le da la espalda y lo evita.

—¡Agh! 'ta bien… —El potro molesto mira a otro lado evitando a su chica, y mira desafiadamente a Sugar, aquella poni que arruino su beso largo con su amada. —¿Feliz?

—Discúlpeme. —Sugar se va rápido a otro lado, no sabía qué hacer ante eso. Le daba cierta gracia a Sugar porque nunca tuvo que parar a tortolos en pleno beso, y ya vio ella que no resulta bien.

—Dos semanas. —Ya lejos de los tortolos, se dice para sí misma lo cuanto que duraran. Tantos cuentos y chismes que le cuenta Barbara de relaciones y Sugar ya consiguió la habilidad de adivinar las duraciones de las relaciones.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado la noche y nos encontrábamos de media noche, todos estaban dormidos y Sugar y Barbara apagaron las luces tal como acordaron, Sugar se fijó por última vez a sus pasajeros por si estaban bien acomodados o bien tapados. Acomodo ciertas cosas y se dirigió a tomar un café con Barbara.

.

.

—¿y a vos como te fue Barbara?

—¡me fue bien! ¡No tuve ningún problema con nadie, pan comido!

—Grosa, sho tuve ciertos percances por ahí, pero ya los lidié… —Le da un sorbo a su café.

—Qué bien, descansa Sugar. Me quedare un rato despierta y por ahí en la madrugada te levanto para que sirvas los desayunos, yo me encargare de buscar los platos primero. —Dice Barbara tranquila dándole un último sorbo a su café.

—Gracias Barbara, me levantas…eh —Dice Sugar acabando su taza y echándose en un asiento libre, cierra los ojos con tranquilidad y duerme.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los ojos de Sugar se abren lentamente, acaba de escuchar un ruido proveniente del fondo del vagón. Antes de levantarse de su asiento se fija en la ventana, se nota un pequeño rayo del sol, es de madrugada —podrían ser las cinco—.

Sugar se levanta y pasa lentamente por los viajeros, todos dormidos. A lo lejos nota que uno no lo está, está temblando y mira por ambos lados buscando algo. La mirada del sujeto se posa en la de Sugar y rápidamente la desvía, Sugar consternada, acelera un poco y se acerca hacia el sujeto.

—Disculpe Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? —Pregunta Sugar algo preocupada, se espera que podría ser un temor al tren, una pesadilla o incluso insomnio…pero eso sucede normalmente en Potros.

Este joven semental es de pelaje azul oscuro, su melena es marrón, igual que Sugar, es un Pegaso. Tiene una bufanda que le cubre el cuello y unos ojos oscuros. Sus dientes chocan entre sí por el temblor, su respiración esta fría y según su olor, ha sudado mucho.

—No señorita, no debería hablar conmigo, por favor, siento que alguien me sigue. —Responde con miedo aquel joven corcel.

"Paranoia" Piensa Sugar. —Disculpe señor, no sufra, estoy aquí para ayudarle, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Guiller Moon, pero mis amigos me llaman Guillermo, por favor señorita, ¡tiene que sacarme de aquí!

—Señor, no creo que pueda hacer eso, este tranquilo, le traeré una tasita de café para que no tenga frio, ahorita vengo.

Sugar vuelve con un café y le entrega a Guiller, el corcel toma la taza y se tranquiliza, el esperaba que algo sucediera, pero resulto que no, ya con Sugar a su lado le agradece.

—Gracias señorita, creo que tuve un mal sueño. A veces creo que mis sueños son parte de la realidad. —Dice para que después le dé un sorbo a su café, con una respiración tranquila y mirando la ventana de reojo.

—No hay de que, estoy aquí para servirle… —"Debería conversar con él, aún no está del todo tranquilo, mira la ventana a veces y se tarda en su café" Piensa Sugar. —Cuéntame ¿Qué piensa hacer en Ponyville?

—Pienso ver a mi amada, a la poni más hermoso del mundo, ella… ella es… —Suspira— con solamente verla me hace derretir. —Sonríe enamorado.

Se escucha un ruido raro en el fondo, Sugar y Guiller levantan la mirada y buscan al producidor de ese ruido. no hay ningún movimiento y todo sigue callado.

—Vaya, parece que la ama demasiado, sabe… si piensa pasarla bien con ella le recomiendo que vayan a la feria de manzanas que habrá en esa famosa granja. Seguro que a ella le gustara ir.

—No lo creo señorita.

—¿Por qué?

—A la poni que gusto, siempre está ocupada…

—Vaya, parece que será de otra manera.

—Sí, descuide, yo sabré como estar con ella. —Le sonríe mirando hacia la lejanía— Ahora si me disculpa, tomare una siesta, no falta nada para que lleguemos.

—Ah sí, lo dejo señor. Espero que haya tenido buen viaje, estaremos en Ponyville dentro de 1 hora y media más.

—Gracias… Adiós.

Sugar vuelve al asiento donde estaba, fijándose en los demás ponis dormidos, e incluso viendo si había algo que hizo el extraño ruido de hace un rato. Pasa por todos los asientos y no ve nada, se acerca al suyo y se echa extrañada, "¿De dónde habrá venido ese ruido?" Se pregunta. Sugar se acomoda y vuelve a dormirse.

* * *

¡PUM!

.

.

Sugar abre sus ojos de golpe, está segura de haber escuchado un golpe. Se levanta rápidamente y mira por todos lados, no hay rastro de algo, la ventana muestra un cielo oscuro igual que hace un rato, Sugar galopa al otro lado del vagón y se fija que Guiller no está en su asiento, en vez de eso, se encuentra una mancha de sangre.

Sugar se asusta y se fija en el rastro que dejo, por el piso las gotas de sangre se dirigen al otro vagón, Sugar entra al otro vagón, donde se encuentran las pequeñas habitaciones del tren, el rastro sigue hasta el otro extremo, Sugar sabía que, si el rastro seguía, significaba que abra llegado hasta la zona del maquinista.

Sugar con desesperación galopa con rapidez hasta la puerta que da entrada al cuarto del maquinista, con fuerza intenta abrir la puerta, pero no puede, la puerta tiene una ventana y una pequeña cortina con un hilo para jalar, Sugar jala el hilo y se levanta una imagen atroz; Guiller con una cicatriz en la cabeza, peleando con otro poni, un sujeto extraño con un cuerno roto, de espaldas ve al maquinista.

No logra entrar, tiene que actuar rápidamente, Sugar va hacia la conexión del vagón de los cuartos con el vagón normal, en ese lugar se siente el frio de afuera, los copos de nieve caen y se escucha el fuerte sonido del tren yendo con una velocidad considerable, Sugar, nerviosa y preocupada, toma sus fuerzas para alzar vuelo, salta del tren y abre sus alas con rapidez, las agita rápidamente y logra mantenerse a la velocidad del tren, la ventisca le choca la cara, el frio hace que su pelaje se tiese y su corazón palpita fuerte del miedo, sin el conocimiento de saber si podrá entrar al cuarto del maquinista desde la ventana.

"Ya… casi… estoy" Dice Sugar mientras se acerca al vagón cada vez más, con la esperanza de llegar pronto antes de que pase algo malo.

Pero así fue, la velocidad del tren se acelera y Sugar extrañada, no puede alcanzarlo más, con todas sus fuerzas intenta entrar a otro vagón, pero no puede.

Entonces, la tragedia sucede.

.

.

Los carriles llegan a una curva, el tren con una alta velocidad llega a la curva y, delante de la vista de Sugar, el tren se descarrila, algunos vagones dan vueltas, otros caen directo al suelo lleno de nieve.

Gritos, vidrios rotos y estructura rompiéndose.

Sugar no puede creer lo que acaba de ver, sus pupilas se dilatan mientras se mueven con dirección al terrible accidente, su boca abierta y los ojos totalmente abiertos.

—No…no..no..¡NO! ¡NOO! —Sugar grita con terror al ver el accidente.

Es el fin de Sugar, su trabajo esta arruinado, ella formara parte de una de las tragedias más extrañas que hayan sucedido en Ponyville porque dos ponis enamorados causaron esto.

Las lágrimas bajan rápidamente hacia las mejillas de Sugar, su cuerpo empieza a temblar del frio y del temor, lentamente vuela hacia el tren recién estrellado buscando a algún superviviente.

Es entonces cuando ve una pezuña salir de un montón de pedazos de madera, lo que hace que Sugar aumente su velocidad y vuela velozmente hacia este pony en apuros.

—¡N-no se preocupe, ahorita lo saco! —Grita Sugar mientras toma uno de los pedazos y lo saca, uno por uno se logra distinguir al pobre pony. Sugar lo levanta y lo toma en su lomo. Este pony tiene serias rasgaduras en su cuerpo y se encuentra casi inconsciente.

Sugar no tiene la menor idea donde dejarlo. Se le ocurre dejarlo dentro de un vagón destruido, lo deja en una esquina y le asegura que vendrá la ayuda.

La ayuda…

—¡Ayuda! —Sugar dice para sí misma, sintiéndose estúpida al no haber pensado eso en primer lugar, no hay modo que ella sola pudiera salvar a todos los pasajeros de este tren.

—P-por favor señorita, busque a mi hijo… búsquelo… —Jadea el accidentado con casi todas sus fuerzas, luego se pone a llorar y se soba sus heridas. Sugar recuerda a ese pony, era el padre del potrillo que ayudo con su maleta. ¿y el potrillo donde estará?

Sugar galopa en busca de más supervivientes mientras piensa como conseguiría ayuda. Mira por ambos lados y en la lejanía logra distinguir dos figuras pero no consigue saber si eran ponys o algo de su imaginación. El miedo aterra a Sugar… ella no tiene mucho conocimiento de cómo actuar a una situación de esta magnitud, y lo peor es que ella está sola.

La mirada de ella logra alcanzar a ver la "chimenea" del tren que humea un poco, entonces, Sugar tiene una idea: crear una fogata para que haga humo a larga distancia y así pedir ayuda.

Durante todo el tiempo, la nieve golpea en el rostro y cuerpo de Sugar, el frio la hacía temblar en todo momento y la pequeña línea de luz que llega del sol del amanecer apenas la calienta.

Sugar se siente apurada, el tiempo se acelera, todo podría acabar si ella no actúa rápido.

Sugar agarra varios pedazos de madera dispersados al suelo y los junta en forma de un triángulo. Ahora que ya está hecha la forma de la fogata, falta el combustible….

A la carrera Sugar va hacia el vagón principal del tren, y ve carbón dispersado en el suelo, todos fríos. Entonces, la mirada de Sugar se centra en la boca donde se pone el carbón a calentar y funcionar. Se acerca y ve que aún tiene algo de brasa y algunos carbones con líneas naranjas queriendo prenderse.

Sugar toma un trozo de madera grande e intenta toma cuantos carbones como pueda, pero el temblor del frio le hace soltar la madera y los carbones. Sugar piensa desesperada como llevar estos carbones antes de que se enfríen.

Entonces, a ella se le ocurre un último sacrificio, Sugar se desprende de su uniforma y lo dobla en forma de bolsa, agarra cuantos carbones ardientes pueda y galopa a su fogata improvisada.

El frio brutal choca con el cuerpo caliente de Sugar y la hace temblar con mayor intensidad, sus dientes empiezan a chocar entre ellos y su hocico empieza a enfriarse horriblemente.

Sugar llega a su fogata y suelta los carbones que quemaron su bello uniforme, agrupa los carbones debajo de la fogata y sopla para que se incendien.

Sopla con todas sus fuerzas, pero no logra nada, intenta aún más pero su boca se debilita, el frio la está congelando y en cuestión de segundos ella sufrirá por el intenso frio.

Sugar eleva sus alas como último esfuerzo y las agita velozmente para que los carbones ardientes se enciendan y después de tanto agitar finalmente los carbones arden.

El fuego se propaga por las ramitas y luego por los pedazos de madera, para la suerte de Sugar, estos pedazos del tren aun no estaban húmedos por la nieve, los hallo secos.

El fuego se eleva y crea un humo largo que se eleva hacia el cielo.

Sugar no puede aguantar el frio ni el cansancio por más tiempo, cae desmayada al suelo, cerca de su fogata que logra darle algo de calor para vivir.

.

.

.

—¿Señorita? —Una voz lejana entra en los congelados oídos de Sugar. —Despierta, ya estamos aquí. —La misma voz se pronuncia otra vez, pero más claro.

Sugar abre sus ojos lentamente, logra distinguir a un pony con traje de rescatista, siente que le ponen una frazada en cuerpo y la alzan hacia el lomo de su rescatante. El chico le pregunta en voz alta.

—¿Es usted la pony que hizo esa fogata? —Sugar asiente con su cabeza y hace "ajam". —¿Cómo se llama?

—Soy Sweet Sugar. —Dice muy bajo ella con pocas fuerzas.

—Usted ha sido la heroína de todos estos ponys aquí, si no fuera por su fogata, yo no la hubiera visto lejos de mi cabaña a kilómetros de aquí, tiene suerte que haya llamado a mis amigos a rescatarlos… ah y mi nombre es Mood Snow.

Sugar sonríe mientras la llevan al Zepelín de rescate. Finalmente se acabó esto, todos han sido salvados y gracias a ella. Espero que Sugar sea recordada.

Mientras Mood Snow lleva a Sugar, a lo lejos ve a la madre unicornio tirada congelada en el suelo, pero un rescatista con su potrillo en cascos. Nunca su madre se hubiera sacrificado por ella.

Subiendo al dirigible, Sugar logra ver en el fondo a la pareja abrazada con una frazada entre los dos, el pony que rescato se encontraba parado abrazando a su potrillo, el Pegaso enorme estaba siendo ayudado por 3 rescatistas que intentaban levantarlo hacia el dirigible.

Sugar, ahora más tranquila y con un chocolate caliente en sus cascos, piensa en su trabajo, en su amiga Barbara (notificaron que se fue en otro dirigible), su novio Pablosky (que luego de ser detenido días después, logra defenderse) y en su familia (su madre se cura). Realmente necesitaba por lo menos la compañía de alguno, pero, aun así, ella estaba sola.

El dirigible alza vuelo y todos se sienten felices por ser rescatados, a Sugar le avisan que al llegar a Vanhoover la llevaran a la comisaria a contar todo lo sucedido por ser la única testigo de los hechos causantes del accidente, ella siente que debe hacerlo para culpar a los responsables de esto.

Finalmente, Sugar acaba su chocolate caliente y se echa a dormir. Finalmente, todo habría acabado…

Las cuatro historias que se contaron anteriormente son las únicas que son dignas de mencionar, cuatro involucrados que tuvieron algo que contar por ser parte de un accidente ferroviario en Equestria. Que podría ser punto de cambio en sus vidas.

Se agradece al lector por interesarse por las historias de aquellos que vivieron la tragedia en primera persona.

 **El fin.**

* * *

Agradezco a mi fanfictioner favorito Filomental por apoyarme a escribir en esta pagina, igualmente a todos los que leen mis historias, por aguantar mi irresponsabilidad de hacer los capitulos muy tarde y no superar sus espectativas. Hago esto con todo el amor que ofrezco, espero que les haya gustado el Fanfic en si, pese a las demoras. Fue un trabajo muy agotador pero poco a poco me siento más liberado, tengo pensado escribir fanfics cortos a futuro. Espero que alguien pueda darle una review en honor a todos los capitulos y si les gusto una historia, añadanla a favoritos. ¡Un abrazo a todo el mundo! ¡Nos leemos despues!


End file.
